Promise
by Ayaa-chan
Summary: Aku janji akan bertemu denganmu 8 tahun kemudian.
1. Chapter 1

Pair : Yaya x Hali

Genre : drama romantis

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Animosta. saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saja

Warning : alur kecepatan, gaje, romantisnya kurang, OOC, de el el

Sumarry : aku janji akan bertemu denganmu 8 tahun kemudian.

.

.

chapter 1 : dipertemukan (kembali)

 **Yaya pov**

Hai namaku Yaya yah, kalian bisa panggil aku Yaya atau Aya. Hari ini aku harus bersiap-siap ke sekolah baru. Aku pindah ke sekolah baru karena aku dapat beasiswa dan paksaan ibuku. Kalian tau aku sekolah dimana? aku akan masuk SMA Pulau Rintis Royalti, itu sekolah tempat orang kaya bahkan sangat kaya. Mungkin kalian bisa menebaknya, aku bukan gadis kaya raya, aku hanya gadis biasa. Sudahlah membahas sekolah baruku tidak akan pernah selesai, lebih baik aku harus segera berangkat ke sekolah.

" Selamat pagi ibu.", ucapku semangat

" Pagi Aya. Bagaimana kau sudah siap bersekolah di sekolah baru?."

" ee..umm mungkin siap.", jawabku ragu

" jangan ragu begitu dong Aya. Semangat dong."

" aku hanya takut dibully hanya karna aku masuk SMA elit dan muridnya anak orang kaya semua Ibu.", jelasku takut

" Aya, Ibu tau kita hanya orang biasa, orang sederhana, tapi berusahalah untuk tidak mendengar bullyan mereka."

" tapi... Ibu aku-."

" sudahlah makan saja dulu dan cepat makannya supaya tidak telat.", ucap Ibu yang memotong pembicaraanku.

" baiklah.", jawabku malas sambil memakan sarapanku.

.

 **#skip time**

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan beberapa menit, akhirnya aku sampai di depan sekolah SMA Pulau Rintis Royalti. Selamat datang di neraka, Yaya. Baru saja pertama kali masuk di sekolah baru, sudah merasakan penderitaan. Membawa buku banyak ditanganku, sabar Yaya jangan kecewakan Ibumu.

" KYAAAAAAA HALI I LOVE U SO MUCH."

" GEMPA LIAT SINI DONG."

" TAUFAN SENYUMMU MENGUBAH DUNIA KU."

" HALIIII SENYUM DONG."

" ughh, sebenarnya gadis kampung itu aku atau mereka sih? norak banget. Pagi-pagi udah teriak aja. Dan oh sial aku harus ke ruang ke Kepsek sekarang juga.", gumamku kesal.

Aku terburu-buru, karena aku harus ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Yah kalian tau kan kalau murid baru harus seperti itu, tiba-tiba...

'BRRAAKK'

Yap, aku menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh

" ahhh maaf maaf aku terburu-buru jadinya aku tidak melihat jalan. Maaf sekali lagi.", ucapku merasa bersalah sambil membereskan buku-bukuku yang berserakan kemana-mana.

" bodoh."

" eh?", gumamku kaget sambil mendongak keatas.

laki-laki itu...

.

 _ **#flashback**_

 _._

 _Waktu itu aku masih berusia 9 tahun._

 _" kejar aku kalau bisa Taufan~.", ejekku ke Taufan_

 _" awas kau ya, Aya-chan.", ucap Taufan kesal_

 _" hati-hati Aya, nanti kau jatuh.", ujar Gempa khawatir_

 _" biarkan saja, nanti juga kalau udah jatuh ngerasain akibatnya.",ucap Hali dingin_

 _" bilang ke Taufan, Gempa... untuk berhenti mengejarku.", ucapku sambil tertawa bahagia._

 _" elehhh.. kau yang memaksaku untuk mengejarmu, Aya-chan."_

 _" hahahahaha kau payah mengejarku, Taufan."_

 _" awas kau ya kalau aku bisa menangkapmu, aku gelitik sepuasnya."_

 _" coba saja kalau bisa.", ucapku sambil memeletkan lidah_

 _Dan tanpaku sadari, di depan ada batu. Tiba-tiba aku hampir terjatuh,_

 _" huwaaaa..."_

 _"AYAA/AYA-CHAN..", teriak Taufan dan Gempa bersamaan._

 _dan dengan sigap, Hali menolongku. Dengan cara mendekapku, dan memelukku sangat erat._

 _" fiuhhh.", Taufan, Gempa, dan aku bernafas lega_

 _Tanpaku sadari mukaku memerah, sangat merah. Hali terus menatapku, lalu Hali menyentil jidatku dan masih memelukku dengan satu tangan. Aku melongo dan..._

 _" bodoh.", ucap Hali dingin sambil menahan tawanya_

 _._

 _ **#flashback end**_

.

" Hali?.", tanyaku tidak percaya

" heig? kau kenal Kak Hali? Kak, siapa Gadis ini?.", tanya laki-laki menggunakan topi biru menghadap ke samping

" aku tidak tahu.", jawab laki-laki menggunakan topi hitam merah menghadap ke depan.

" hei setidaknya kalian bantu gadis ini. Kau yang menabraknya Kak Hali tidak ada rasa tanggung jawab.", omel laki-menggunakan topi hitam emas menghadap kebelakang sambil membantuku membereskan buku.

" Terima kasih Gempa. Aku harus buru-buru, maaf sekali lagi.", ucapku terburu-buru lalu meninggalkan mereka di koridor.

" apakah benar itu kau Hali? apakah kau yang kutunggu selama ini, selama 8 tahun?.", gumamku tidak percaya.

.

 **Yaya pov end**

.

.

 **Hali pov**

" siapa gadis itu? kok dia tau namamu dan Kak Hali ya? Dia murid baru disini ya? aku tidak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya.", tanya Taufan

" entah, tapi aku tidak asing dengannya.", jawab Gempa penasaran.

" alaahh~ aku lupa menanyakan nama dia. Dia cantik kok, lumayan, jika aku belum punya pacar, dia sudah jadi incaranku.", ucap Taufan kecewa

" hei! kau sudah punya Ying tau.", bentak Gempa

" iya tauu, kak Hali masih mengingat 'janji Kak Hali dulu'? sudahlah dengan gadis itu saja.", ledek Taufan jahil

" Mau aku tebas palamu, hah?.", ancamku kesal.

" huweeeee~ aku bercanda.", ucap Taufan manja

~o0o~

Aku berjalan ke kelas ku, kelas XI-B. Ugh, aku sebal tatapan siswi-siswi disini. Rasanya ingin sekali menebas kepala mereka satu persatu. Aku masuk ke kelas lalu melemparkan tasku ke meja dan duduk menenggelamkan mukaku ke lengan.

"Aya.. kapan kita bisa bertemu. Sudah 8 tahun kita berpisah dan kita masih belum bertemu.", gumamku lirih

'KRRIINGGGG'

Bel masuk berbunyi dan siswa siswi berhamburan masuk ke kelas. Tidak lama kemudian...

'tok tok tok', suara sepatu hak dari Guru fisika sekaligus merangkap menjadi Wali kelas XI-B masuk ke kelas.

" selamat pagi, bu...", ucap murid XI-B serempak

" ya, selamat pagi. Kita kedatangan murid baru, ayo masuk."

Murid baru itu perempuan dan perempuan itu yang tadi menabrakku tadi pagi. Menyebalkan sekali.

" Dia ini masuk kesini, dia murid pindahan karena mendapatkan beasiswa. Nah silakan perkenalkan dirimu."

"ee..ummm.. hai. A-a..aku Yaya Yah, panggil saja aku Yaya atau Aya. Aku harap kalian mau berteman denganku.", ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"A-a.. Aya?.", gumamku tidak percaya.

" ah silakan kamu duduk disana, di samping Ying."

Karena tempat duduk Ying tepat di depanku, tidak sengaja mataku dengannya bertemu. Iris hazel dan ruby bertemu

" apa kau benar-benar Aya?.", batinku tidak percaya.

.

T

.

B

.

C

yap ini fanfic aku yg pertama, iya sih gaje. tp aku usahin chap depan aku usahain buat gak gaje,romantisnya dapet, dan bisa update kilat. Fang? ada tp tunggu aja, disini difokusinnya ke Yaya dan Hali. btw arigatou buat Shafira dan Zalfa yg mendukung aku selalu buat bikin fanfic ini dan memberikan saran kritik. pengennya masih pengen lanjutin lagi tp nanti kepanjangan, bersambung dulu aja ya.

please riviewsnya, karna aku newbie, aku butuh bgt pendapat dari kalian. lanjut atau enggak?


	2. Chapter 2

**Makasih Yang riviews, Ayaa-chan jadi semangat berkat riviews kalian. Ayaa-chan bales riviews dari kalian, cekidot**

 **TiaraSekarMd : Yap ini dah dilanjut. Dan terima kasih telah menyemangati Ayaa-chan huhuhuhu terharu jadinya :"D.**

 **IrenaChan 1012 : Gempa ama aku aja #plakk, sementara aku buat Gempa menjomblo dulu hahahaha. Irena chan bisa nebak yaa, kalau dichapter 2 ini udah ada konflik X'D**

 **ninazatria : Gempa ama aku aja #plak, Gempa sementara aku buat jomblo**

 **Vanila Blue12 : waahh kakak semangat sekali XD, aku juga pencinta Haliya. Mungkin Ayaa-chan lebih suka ke Halinya XD #dipaksa nelen pedang halilintar. Ini udah dilanjut kak.**

 **EruCute03 : ini udah dilanjut kak XD**

Chapter 2 :

.

 **Author pov**

" apa kau benar-benar Aya?.", batin Hali tidak percaya

" Ha-..hai aku Yaya Yah. Panggil saja aku Yaya atau Aya.", ucap Yaya

" aku sudah tahu Yaya, aku Ying salam kenal.", jawab Ying semangat

" apa kau punya teman disini Ying?.", tanya Yaya ragu

" tidak.", jawab Ying lesu

" ke-kenapa?."

" apa kau tahu 3 pangeran kembar?." Yaya mengangguk-angguk

" a-..aku memacari salah satu dari mereka.", ucap Ying malu-malu

" APA?.", teriak Yaya yang membuat satu kelas melihat dia.

" Ada masalah, Yaya?.", tanya guru fisika

" eh..eumm tidak tidak." " Yaya, kau kenapa sih?.", tanya Ying kesal

" aku kaget Ying, jadi kau memacari siapa?.", tanya Yaya serius

" Aku harap bukan Hali.", batin Yaya memohon

" a..-aku memacari Taufan."

" fiiuhhh.", Yaya bernafas lega

" kenapa kau terlihat lega?.

" eh? err.. tidak tidak."

" mengapa kau berharap Ying tidak memacari Hali? jangan terlalu yakin kalau itu Hali yang kutunggu selama 8 tahun. Banyak kok yang mempunyai nama 'Hali'.", batin Yaya sedih 'KRIIINGGGG', bel istirahat berbunyi

" hei kau bawa bekal juga, Ying?.", tanya Yaya sambil menunjuk bekal Ying

" seperti kau tahukan? tidak punya teman, otomatis aku selalu bawa bekal dari rumah."

" Ying, aku mau jadi temanmu."

" apa kau yakin?, tidak tidak, aku tidak meragukanmu. Tapi aku sering dibully, hanya masalah memacari Taufan kau tahu itukan?."

" aku yakin, aku tetap akan jadi temanmu, Ying.", jawab Yaya yakin Setelah mereka asik bercerita tentang Ying dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Ada 4 orang gadis yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas XI-B.

" kau tidak bosan-bosan terus kesinikah, Amy?.", tanya Ying

" oh oh oh, jadi kau mulai berani denganku sekarang, hah?.", tanya Amy sarkatis

"...", Ying hanya diam

" jawab gadis brengsek.", Amy mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memampar Ying

tapi...

'GREEPP',

Yaya menahan tangan Amy

" kau anak baru disini ya? pasti dari beasiswa. hei gadis kampungan, jangan ikut campur urusanku.", ucap Amy sambil memberontak

" Ying yang berpacaran dengan Taufan, kenapa kau tidak suka? apa karna kau iri dan tidak laku, hah?.", tanya Yaya sambil tertawa meremehkan

" uggh, Suzy!.", tiba-tiba Suzy dan kedua temannya lagi menarik Yaya dan membanting Yaya ke tembok

" Yaya!.", seru Ying dan tiba-tiba Suzy menahannya

" jangan jadi sok pahlawan kesiangan.", ucap Amy sambil mengambil ancang-ancang menampar

'GREEPP', Hali menahannya. Dan ada Taufan yang melindungi Ying. Hali menarik Yaya lalu membawa kebelakang tubuhnya.

" anak baru kau jadikan incaranmu juga? pergi atau aku usir secara kasar. Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuh Aya sedikit pun.", ucap Hali sarkatis Amy dan ketiga temannya pergi secara tidak hormat.

" Ha...-Hali?.", gumam Yaya tidak jelas

.

 _ **#flashback**_

 _Pada waktu itu, Yaya dan Hali pergi jalan-jalan mengelilingi komplek rumahnya._

 _" Aya mengapa kau selalu merepotkan sih.", ucap Hali dingin_

 _" huh, aku kan maunya pergi sama kamu, Hali."_

 _'Blushh', muka Hali memerah_

 _" su..-sudahlah cepat.", ucap Hali sambil berjalan mendahului Yaya_

 _" Hali, tunggu."_

 _Setelah cukup lama jalan-jalan, tiba-tiba ada seekor anjing._

 _" Hali, ada anjing.", ujar Yaya takut Hali menarik Yaya kebelakang badannya dan memegang tangan Yaya._

 _" Hali, apakah kau tidak takut?."_

 _"...", Hali hanya diam_

 _Tiba-tiba Hali mengambil roti bungkus kecil disaku celananya. Hali membuka bungkusnya, lalu melempar rotinya jauh. Anjing itu mengejarnya_

 _" Hali, sejak kapan kau menyimpan roti itu?.", tanya Yaya heran_

 _" entah, tiba-tiba ada saja disaku celanaku."_

 _" terima kasih.", ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum hangat_

 _'Blusshh'_

 _" Hali, wajahmu memerah.", teriak Yaya panik_

 _" apaan sih Aya, sudahlaahh"_

 _._

 ** _#flashback end_**

" ha..-hali.", ucap Yaya kaget

Hali menengok kebelakang, " apa?."

" e..-eh tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih." Hali memegang tangan Yaya, lalu menatap Yaya cukup lama. Yaya hanya bingung dengan kelakuan Hali.

" manis.", ucap Hali

" eh? apa? kau bilang aku manis?."

" tidak, ingin sekali kau dibilang manis.", ucap Hali cuek sambil melepas pegangannya

" heii, kau menyebalkan sekali.", ucap Yaya sebal sambil memukul bahu Hali " heii, berhenti memukulku."

" kita masih disini.", ucap Taufan sambil merangkul Ying

" heii, jangan ganggu mereka, Taufan dongo.", ucap Ying sambil menempeleng pelan kepala Taufan Yaya dan Hali langsung mengambil jarak, wajah mereka berdua memerah. Hali menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

.

#skip time

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan sialnya lagi hujan turun secara tiba-tiba.

" oh sial, aku lupa bawa payung.", ucap Yaya kesal

" hah? beneran? terus buku-bukumu bagaimana kalau basah?.", tanya Ying bertubi-tubi

"entahlah, aku menunggu hujan reda saja."

" YINGG!.", teriak Taufan

" kak Taufan ini kelas orang, pintu rusak kau yang harus membiayai.", ucap Gempa

" pulang bareng aku dan gempa yuk.", ajak Taufan

" sebentar Taufan. Aku pulang duluan ya, kau tidak apa-apa nunggu hujan reda?.", tanya Ying khawatir

" tidak apa." " hei kak Hali kau tidak pulang bareng?.", tanya Taufan

" aku masih ada urusan di sekolah.", ucap Hali dingin

.

 **Author pov end**

.

 **Hali pov**

Oh sial, hari ini hujan. Mungkin aku cukup beruntung, aku membawa payung.

" oh sial, aku lupa bawa payung.", ucap Yaya kesal Aya tidak bawa payung? apakah aku mengajak pulang bareng saja? tidak, tidak boleh.

"YINGG!.", teriak Taufan.

Ck, Taufan lagi Taufan lagi. Pasti mengajak Ying pulang bareng.

" sebentar Taufan. Aku pulang duluan ya, kau tidak apa-apa nunggu hujan reda?.", tanya Ying khawatir

"tidak apa."

" aku masih ada urusan di sekolah.",ucapku dingin

" fiiuhh, betapa bodohnya diriku. Aku terobos saja hujannya? Bukuku basah nanti, aku tunggu saja hujannya sampai reda? kalau redanya malam bagaimana?.", ucap Yaya pasrah Aku meninggalkan Yaya sendirian di kelas. Aku berjalan ke kantin membeli makanan untuk dimakan di rumah. Setelah membeli makanan, aku melihat Yaya yang sedang meneduh didekat pintu gerbang.

" Aya, kau tidak bawa payung?.", ucapku dingin

" seperti kau lihatkan? tidak."

" lebih baik kau taruh buku-bukumu itu diloker."

" oh iya ya. Mengapa aku tidak kepikiran. Astaga.", ucap Yaya panik Lalu tanganku reflek menahan tangan Yaya

" Apa?.", tanya Yaya

" a..-aku temani kau." _,_ astaga kenapa aku bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata ini

" baiklah." Lalu aku menemami Yaya menaruh bukunya diloker.

" Nah aku bisa hujan-hujanan.", ucap Yaya lega Aku membuka payungku, lalu memayungi Yaya.

" apa yang kau lakukan?."

" mau pulang atau tidak, bodoh. Kalau kau sakit besok, tidak masuk sekolah bagaimana?.", ucapku sarkastik

" baiklah."

Aku memayungi Aya agak sedikit memiringkan ke Aya, supaya tidak terkena hujan. Selama perjalanan pulang, aku dan Aya hanya diam membisu. Tidak ada yang membuka suara.

" Hali, mengapa kau mau pulang bersama ku?.", Yaya membuka suara

" jangan terlalu pede, aku hanya kasihan saja padamu.", ucapku sarkastik

Keheningan terjadi lagi. Tiba-tiba Yaya menarik-narik tanganku

" huwaaaaa, Hali ada es krim. Ayo kita beli es krim.", ucap Yaya semangat

" Aya, sekarang masih hujan dan suhunya dingin.", ucapku kesal

" Ayolah beli."

" ya sudah, terserah kau.", ucapku pasrah

" horee."

Aku membeli 2 es krim rasa strawberry dan coklat

" nih.", ucapku sambil memberikan es krim strawberry

" huwaaaa.", ucap Yaya semangat

'DEG'

 _ **#flashback**_

 _" Aya-chan jangan buru-buru dong~.", ucap Taufan manja_

 _" nanti tukang es krimnya keburu pergi."_

 _" masalah es krim buru-buru. Penggila es krim.", ucap Gempa sambil terkikik geli_

 _" Hali, jalannya cepat dong.", bentak Yaya_

 _" bawel.", ucapku kesal_

 _" karena kamu paling lama jalannya, kamu yang pesan." perintah Yaya_

 _" heii mana adil."_

 _" sudahlah Kak Hali turuti saja.", ucap Gema_

 _" iya kak Hali, turuti.", ucap Taufan_

 _Aku membeli 3 es krim coklat dan 1 es krim strawberry_

 _" nih.", ucapku sambil memberikan es krim strawberry ke Yaya_

 _" huwaaaaa.", teriak Yaya senang_

 _._

 _ **#flashback end**_

.

" mengapa sifat Aya sama seperti Aya yang kutunggu selama 8 tahun yang lalu

* * *

" Hali ada apa? hati-hati es krimmu mencair.", tanya Yaya khawatir

" aku tidak apa-apa.", jawabku dingin

Setelah aku menghabiskan es krimku, Yaya belum menghabiskan es krimnya.

" kau makan es krim lama sekali.", ucapku sarkastik

" biarin aja, wlek.", ucap Yaya sambil memeletkan lidahnya

" huh dasar kau ini.", ujarku sambil mengacak-acak jilbabnya

" hei, jilbabku berantakan jadinya."

" sudah SMA makan es krim belepotan."

" biarin."

Aku menghapus bekas es krim dibibirnya menggunakan tanganku, lalu menjilat tanganku yang ada bekas es krim Yaya.

" Manis.", ucapku sambil tersenyum tipis

Wajah Yaya sangat merah.

.

 **Hali pov end**

.

 **Yaya pov**

Aku terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan Hali.

" wajahmu memerah. Kan sudah ku bilang hujan-hujan jangan makan es krim.", ucap Hali malas sambil memegang keningku

" ughh, aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo pulang, hujan sudah reda nih."

Selama perjalanan pulang aku terus memikirkan kejadian tadi yang dilakukan oleh Hali.

" 1,2..."

Aku reflek menengok ke Hali. Tiba-tiba

'BRRUKK'

" 3."

Aku menabrak tembok cukup keras.

" Dasar, melamun terus.", ucap Hali sambil menahan tawa

" sakit tau, kau jahat tidak memberitahu ku. Dan kau tertawa?."

" tidak."

" ughh, kau jahat.", ucapku sambil mengerucutkan bibir

" kau lucu.", gumam Hali sambil geleng-geleng

" kau bilang apa?."

" tidak.", ucap Hali dingin sambil menurunkan topinya lebih rendah.

" ke-..kenapa sekarang aku nyaman bersama Hali? apakah aku jatuh cinta dengan Hali? ugh, ok Yaya nyaman berteman dengan Hali. Bukan nyaman karena cinta.", batin Yaya bingung.

" Hali, sudah sampai sini saja."

" dimana rumahmu?."

" itu.", ucapku sambil menunjuk rumahku

" ternyata rumah kita sebelahan.", ucap Hali cuek

" APAA?."

.

T

.

B

.

C

.

Makasih yang udh baca ff. Tadinya patah semangat dan rencananya ga mau lanjut karena yg riviews sedikit. Tapi setelah mengingat tujuan Ayaa-chan buat ff ini, yaudalah tetep lanjutin aja bodo amat mau ada yg rivews atau gak kek. Maaf wordsnya masih sedikit, aku ngetiknya lewat hp. Aku usahain chap depan wordsnya ditambahin

.

Omake

" akhirnya sampai juga ke Malaysia.", gumam laki-laki menggunakan kacamata.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan dari Amerika ke Malaysia sangat melelahkan bagi laki-laki itu.

" Aku lupa, aku harus ke SMA Pulau Rintis Royalti, ck."

Akhirnya laki-laki itu ke SMA Pulau Rintis Royalti. Setelah menempuh perjalanan dari Bandara ke SMA cukup jauh.

" yap sampai juga.", gumam laki-laki berkacamata itu sambil

*RUANG KEPSEK*

" oh oh, jadi Abangmu Kaizo yang memindahkanmu dari SMA di Amerika ke SMA ini. Kaizo belum cerita tentangmu. Bapak dengan Kaizo saling kenal."

" iyya pak."

" besok kau di kelas XI-C."

" baik pak. Terima kasih.", ucap laki-laki berkacamata itu lalu keluar dari ruang kepsek

" permainan akan segera dimulai, Fang.", gumam Fang sambil menyeringai


	3. Chapter 3

**Akhirnya Ayaa-chan udah masuk chapter 3 hiks hiks hiks #nangis terharu. Makasih sudah menunggu dan membaca ff Ayaa-chan, arigatou X'D.** **Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku selalu apdet kilat (reader : kagaak), soalnya Ayaa-chan banyak waktu luang hehehw. ok Ayaa balas riviews dulu, cekidotttt**

 **IrenaChan 1012 : terima kasih telah memberitahu kesalahan Ayaa. Ayaa-chan juga greget sendiri kenapa Hali dan Yaya gak sadar X'D. Sebenarnya nama aku bukan Ayaa, kalo aku emang fasnya Hali-chan X3#melukHali #laludimutilasi.**

 **Vanila Blue12 : Huhuhuhu hiks hiks hiks, makasih atas perhatiannya kak X'D jadi terharu. Ini sudah lanjut**

 **Siti wulandari : ini sudah lanjut, semoga saja seru X'(**

 **Guest : ini udah lanjut. Aku usahain dipanjangin kok, alhamdulillah aku bisa apdet kilat hohohoho *tertawa jahat***

 **Ililara : beneran keren? X'3, makasih bgt kak #sujud syukur. Btw ini udh lanjut, dan makasih sudah nyemangatin akuu X3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **Yaya pov**

Hari ini aku sangat malas bersekolah, entah mengapa aku bisa semalas ini. Aku masih syok, jika rumah aku dan Hali berdekatan bahkan BERSEBELAHAN. Tapi mengapa aku susah melupakan kejadian kemarin bersama Hali?, oh tidak sudah jam segini harus segera berangkat.

" Ibu, aku harus berangkat sekarang.", ucapku terburu-buru

" tidak sarapan dulu?."

" bisa di sekolah, Bu. Assalamualaikum (maaf non muslim)."

" walaikumsalam, ckckckck Aya, Aya."

" ini semua gara-gara kau Hali, sialan.", gumamku kesal

Setelah aku bergumam ria, aku tidak sadar aku telah sampai ke depan pintu gerbang sekolah.

'KRRIINGGGG', bel masuk berbunyi

" bel sialan, terkutuklah kau yang membunyikannya.", batin Yaya meledak-ledak

Tanpa aku sadari, lantai koridor licin dan...

" huwaaaa."

aku hampir terpeleset, kenapa hampir? karena aku didekap sangat erat oleh cowok berkacamata, dan mempunyai rambut seperti landak.

" fiiuhh, ma-..ma..kasih.", ujarku terbata-bata dengan muka memerah

" cantik..", ucap cowo itu sambil menatapku lama

" ma-...ma..af. Kau bilang aku cantik?, dan tolong lepaskan dekapanmu aku sudah telat.", ujarku ragu

" kau memang cantik, lain kali hati-hati.", lalu cowo itu melepaskan dekapannya.

Baru saja aku ingin meninggalkan cowo itu, tapi dia menahanku dan memojokkanku di dinding dengan satu tangan.

" siapa namamu?, dan kau di kelas mana?."

" bukan urusanmu. Tolong aku sudah telat.", ucapku berontak

Lalu dia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memojokkanku ke dinding

" kau menarik sekali..", gumam cowo itu dengan seringaiannya

" Aku sudah telat, minggir!.", seruku sambil mendorong cowo itu

Lalu dia terhempas, dan aku meninggalkannya sendirian.

*KELAS XI-B*

'BRRAAKKK'

aku membuka pintu kelas terlalu kelas, satu kelas melihatku.

" eh? err... maaf.", ucapku menahan malu

Tapi untung saja belum ada guru. Aku bisa bernafas lega sekarang.

" Yaya, kau kenapa telat?.", tanya Ying khawatir

" panjang ceritanya, intinya tadi ada cowo tidak aku kenal. Aku hampir terpeleset lalu aku diselamatkan sama dia. Tiba-tiba aku dipojokkin ke dinding, ditanyain macem-macem. Terus dia bilang 'kau menarik sekali'."

" tapi tidak dimacem-maceminkan?.", tanya Ying meledek

" tidaklah Ying, pikiranmu terlalu kotor."

" hei!, aku hanya bertanya saja maa."

.

 **Yaya pov end**

.

 **Author pov**

Ketika Yaya dan Ying bercerita, ternyata Hali menguping pembicaraan mereka.

" Aya, apa yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki itu?. Dan mengapa dia berkata 'kau menarik sekali'?.", gumam Hali cemas

" hei, mengapa aku secemas ini?, aku dan Aya tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Buat apa aku cemas dengan Aya?.", batin Hali kesal

*KELAS XI-C*

" GYYAAAAAA GOPALL.", teriak Taufan histeris

" Taufan, bisakah kau tidak selebay itu?.", keluh Gopal sambil memutar matanya bosan

" hei, aku tidak lebay. Kau memakan kripik kentangku, muka bulet.", bentak Taufan

" alahh~ hanya tu je kau menjerit? boleh lah aku minta sedikit saja."

" satu bungkus kau bilang sedikit?."

" kau tahu, bagi perutku satu bungkus itu sedikit lah, Taufan.", keluh Gopal

" wey wey wey, guru datang guru datang.", ucap Iwan dengan suara yang gagah mirip Papa Zola.

" awas kau Gopal, kau harus traktir aku di kantin!.", seru Taufan dengan deathglare

' glek.', gopal menahan ludah secara paksa

" selamat pagi, anak-anak."

" pagi, pak."

" hari ini kedatangan murid baru, dia pindahan dari Sekolah di Amerika, masuk.", murid baru itu masuk ke kelas XI-C

" perkenalkan dirimu."

" Panggil saja aku Fang."

Seluruh murid kelas XI-C berbisik-bisik.

" sudah, sudah. Silahkan kau duduk disana.", ucap Guru itu sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku kosong

" a-... apa? Fang?.", gumam Taufan tidak percaya.

.

 _ **#flashback**_

.

 _Waktu Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa di Amerika dan bersekolah di Amerika._

 _" apa maumu, hah? sampai kau menusukku dari belakang, sialan?.", bentak Taufan kesal_

 _" ow ow, aku bersahabat denganmu karena aku ingin pacarmu, Yoona. Maaf Taufan sepertinya kau terlalu baik.", remeh Fang sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya_

 _" maafkan aku Taufan, aku lebih mencintai Fang.", ucap Yoona sambil memeluk Fang_

 _" bisa liatkan?.", Fang meremehkan Taufan sambil menyeringai_

 _" kurang ajar kau, bajin*an."_

 _" galaknya~.", ledek Fang sambil merangkul Yoona_

.

 _ **#flashback end**_

.

" hei kau kenapa, Taufan?.", tanya Gopal sambil memukul punggung Taufan

" ohok ohok, air mana ai-... ohok ohok. AER MANA AER, OHOK OHOK.", Taufan tersedak akibat Gopal memukul punggungnya terlalu keras

" waduhh, sorry Taufan. Mana ya mana. Nah nih airnya", Gopal menyodorkan air, lalu Taufan merebut air yang dipegang Gopal.

" aahh~ thank's Gopal. Lega sekali rasanya."

" tuh kan, lebay. Hanya dipukul pelan langsung tersedak.", sindir Gopal

" bagimu pelan, yang merasakan itu aku, Gopal.", bentak Taufan

Sementara di tempat Fang

" siapa gadis yang ku temui tadi? dia sangat menarik, akan ku incar dia.", gumam Fang sambil menyeringai

*KEMBALI KE KELAS XI-B*

" bosan, pelajaran bahasa inggris sangatlah membosankan.", gumam Hali kesal

Hali melihat keluar jendela, lalu menatap pohon-pohon yang daun-daunnya sudah mulai berguguran.

" Aya.", gumam Hali pelan

.

 _ **#flashback**_

.

 _Ketika Hali dan Yaya masih berusia 9 tahun._

 _" Hali, cepat. Daun-daunnya mulai berguguran.", teriak Yaya tidak sabaran_

 _" bisakah kau bersabar. Kenapa kau mengajakku?, dan kenapa kau tidak mengajak Taufan atau Gempa saja?."_

 _" aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu, Hali.", ucap Yaya dengan senyuman hangatnya_

 _'blussh', wajah Hali merah padam_

 _" kau tidak apa? wajahmu memerah. Ya sudah ayo kita kerumahmu mungkin kau demam, Hali.", Yaya menyentuh jidat Hali dengan wajah cemas_

 _" aku tidak apa.", Hali menepis tangan Yaya_

 _" huwaaaa, warna daunnya sangat menyejukkan dimata.", ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum lebar_

 _" setidaknya aku masih bisa melihat senyuman itu untuk terakhir kalinya.", gumam Hali sedih_

 _" Hali? ada apa?.", Hali langsung sadar dari lamunannya_

 _" tidak ada."_

 _Yaya berlari kearah daun-daun yang sudah kering dan sudah dikumpulkan. Lalu menghempaskan badannya ke arah daun-daunan._

 _" aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini, Hali.", ucap Yaya bahagia_

 _" aku harus bilang sekarang, jangan ditunda-tunda.", gumam Hali yakin_

 _" Aya."_

 _" iya?."_

 _" bolehkah aku memberitahumu sesuatu?."_

 _" tentu saja boleh, Hali."_

 _" aku... lusa nanti akan ke Amerika."_

 _" Hahahahaha, kau lucu sekali Hali. Jangan bercanda, Hali.", ucap Yaya sambil menahan tawa_

 _" Aya, aku serius. Aku menetap disana selaa 8 tahun."_

 _" Hali?.", wajah Yaya langsung syok_

 _" maaf."_

 _badan Yaya bergetar, Yaya menahan tangisnya. Tapi Yaya tidak bisa menahannya_

 _" kau jahat Hali. Aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu, tapi kau seenaknya pergi dariku. Kau tidak tahu?, 8 tahun itu tidak lama, Hali.", ucap Yaya terisak-isak sambil menyeka air matanya secara kasar_

 _" Aya, mengertilah.", Hali frustasi dengan sikap Yaya_

 _" aku masih ingin bermain denganmu, menghabiskan waktu bersamamu, tapi..tapi kau tidak akan disini lagi, Hali.. kau tidak ada disini lagi selama 8 tahun.", tangis Yaya histeris sambil memeluk Hali sangat erat_

 _" Aya, kumohon. Demi aku, Ayah, Ibu, Taufan, dan Gempa.", ucap Hali sambil mengusap pipi Yaya lembut_

 _" aku... aku.", Yaya membenamkan mukanya didada Hali_

 _" baiklah aku berjanji, setelah 8 tahun di Amerika aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi.", ujar Hali sambil mengelus rambut Yaya lembut_

 _" kau pasti mengingkarinya."_

 _" tidak, Aya."_

 _" baiklah, kau janji?.", Yaya mengancungkan jari kelingkingnya_

 _" iyaa.. aku janji.", Hali membalas mengancungkan jari kelingkingnya ke Yaya_

 _Sifat Hali yang dingin menjadi hangat ketika ingin berpisah dari Yaya._

 ** _#flashback end_**

.

" apa kau benar-benar Aya?.", batin Hali sambil menatap punggung Yaya

 **#skip time**

'KRIINNNGGG', bel istirahat berbunyi

" huweee, aku lupa bawa uang jajan. Aku lapar.", ucap Yaya sedih

" biasanya kau bawa bekalkan?.", tanya Ying bingung

" tadi aku terburu-buru mana sempat."

" makan saja bekal punyaku, kita makan berdua."

" itu jatahmu, aku tidak mau."

" yakin?~.", tanya Ying meledek

" yakin!."

" Yasudah."

Kebetulan Fang melewati kelas XI-B karena searah ke Kantin. Tanpa disengaja dia mendengar keluhan dari Yaya

" gadis itu tidak bawa makan?.", lalu Fang bergegas ke kantin

*10 menit kemudian*

" aku lapar, tahan Yaya, tahan.", gumam Yaya kesal

Tiba-tiba Fang masuk ke kelas XI-B seenaknya.

" hei.. kau pergi, aku tidak mau dekat-dekat denganmu.", ucap Yaya ketakutan sambil memegang gunting

" Yaya, ada apa sih?.", bentak Ying

" dia itu yang nabrak aku tadi pagi tau.", bisik Yaya ke Ying

" hah?.. Beneran?."

Yaya mengangguk-angguk

" jadi namamu Yaya?, aku Fang kelas XI-C."

" aku tidak menanyakan namamu, bodoh.", ucap Yaya mengancungkan gunting ke arah Fang

" hei aku berbaik hati disini, nih aku dengar kau tidak bawa bekal dan uang. Jadi kubelikan roti dan susu, berterima kasihlah padaku.", ucap Fang sambil menyodorkan makanannya

" benarkah ini untukku?."

" cepat, sebelum aku berubah pikiran.", Yaya mengambil makanan itu, lalu Fang pergi

" tidak heran aku tertarik denganmu, Yaya.", ucap Fang tanpa menoleh

Yaya hanya menatap Fang dengan pipi merona.

Hali yang melihat kelakuan laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal dan Yaya dibalik pintu kelas XI-B sambil mengepalkan tangannya sangat kuat

" mengapa aku sekesal ini melihat Aya dekat dengan laki-laki yang lain?.", gumam Hali kesal

Taufan bertemu Hali di dekat pintu masuk kelas XI-B. Hali langsung masuk ke kelas XI-B, lalu Taufan mengikutinya dari belakang.

" Fang?.", tanya Hali dingin

" ya ini aku, apa kau rindu denganku?.", jawab Fang sarkastik

" brengsek kau.", bentak Taufan sambil menarik kerah baju Fang.

" TAUFAN. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?.", teriak Ying cemas

" dia merusak masa laluku, dia...dia..perebut."

" ini...ini sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?.", ucap Yaya bingung.

Hali hanya bisa diam, Hali melampiaskan kekesalannya dibalik saku jaketnya. Hali mengepalkan tangannya sangat kuat, kukunya menusuk kulitnya hingga berdarah

" brengsek.", gumam Hali kesal

" Kak Hali, aku pulang telat karena ada rapat os-... FANG?."

" hai Gempa. Kau rindu padaku?.", tanya Fang sarkastik

" sudahlah Taufan, lepaskan Fang.", ucap Ying lembut

"...", Taufan diam lalu melepaskan genggamannya

Hali berfirasat Fang melakukan sesuatu kepada Yaya. Hali menarik Yaya keluar menuju atap sekolah

" awwww Hali, sakit. Lepas."

Hali melepaskan genggamannya.

" kau kenapa sih?.", tanya Yaya kesal

" aku hanya mengajakmu kesini saja."

" huwwaaa indahnya.", Yaya berniat memarahi Hali tapi tidak jadi karena melihat pemandangan dari atap sekolah

" mengapa firasatku mengatakan kalau kau itu Aya, janji masa kecilku.", gumam Hali sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

Yaya secara tidak sengaja melihat tangan Hali berdarah.

" Ha-.. Hali tanganmu berdarah, sebentar.", Yaya segera mengambil sapu tangan dan tisu disaku roknya

" tidak usah."

" jangan keras kepala.", Yayamembersihkan tangan Hali dari darah menggunakan tisu

" hsss.", ringis Hali kesakitan

" ma-..maaf.", Yay membungkus telapak tangan Hali menggunakan sapu tangan pinknya

Hali kagum karena Yaya pandai mengobati lukanya.

" selesai."

" nanti sapu tangannya aku kembalikan.", ucap Hali sambil membuang muka

" tidak usah dikembalikan tidak apa."

Keheningan pun terjadi di antara mereka berdua.

" ayolah Yaya, kalau kau mau berteman dengan Hali, ya bilang.", gumam Yaya kesal

" Hali?."

" hn?."

" bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu?."

" asalkan tidak aneh-aneh."

" a...-aku mau berteman denganmu. Walaupun kau dingin, antisosial, tempramen, ta-...tapi entah kenapa aku bisa melihat sisi hangatmu, Hali. Kau unik, beda dengan yang lain", ucap Yaya sambil menahan malu

" e..-eh?.", Hali wajahnya merah padam, dan mulai salah tingkah

" tapi jika kau tidak mau berteman dengan gadis kampung, tidak apa-apa. Aku balik ke kelas duluan ya."

Hali menarik tangan Yaya. Terjadi tatap-tatapan cukup lama.

" ee-..eumm sebenarnya aku mau saja jadi temanmu. Kau juga beda dari siswi-siswi disini.", ucap Hali kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

" hmhpp.", Yaya berusaha menahan tawa.

" apa yang lucu, hah?.", tanya Hali sarkastik

" tidak apa-apa.", tepis Yaya yang masih berusaha menahan tawa.

" sini kau."

" huwaaa, kaburr."

Terjadi kejar-kejaran antara Hali dan Yaya di koridor sekolah.

" Hali berhenti mengejarku, hahahhah."

" tidak akan pernah.", Hali tersenyum tipis karena kelakuan Hali

" mau berhenti atau ku gelitik sepuasnya?.", ucap Hali setengah teriak

" tidak kedua-duanya."

Tiba-tiba Yaya kelelahan, lari Yaya lama-lama mulai melambat. Lalu Hali dengan sigap memeluk Yaya dari belakang.

" kena kau."

" hahahhaha lepas, Hali."

" tidak.", jawab Hali dingin

" modus."

" aku tidak modus."

Lalu Hali menggendong Yaya lalu berputar-putar. Yaya pun sangat senang begitu pula sebaliknya

" Hali, hentikan. Hahhahaha."

" tidak akan."

" hei kalian, ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran. Kalau mau pacaran bel pulang sekolah saja. Kalian berdua dihukum, bersihkan lapangan sampai bel pulang berbunyi.", bentak Guru yang kebetulan lewat.

Hali dan Yaya mengambil jarak, wajah mereka berdua memerah.

" maaf pak.", ucap Hali

" sekarang cepat bersihkan lapangan."

" baik pak.", jawab Yaya pasrah

" huh, gara-gara kau mengajakku ke atap sekolah. Aku jadi dihukum.", ujar Yaya sebal

" tapi kau senangkan?.", tanya Hali sarkastik

" i...-iya."

" kau terlalu naif."

" su...-sudahlah, nih sapu lidinya. Cepat Hali.", suruh Yaya sambil menyodorkan sapu lidi

" hn.", ucap Hali malas sambil mengambil sapu lidi dari tangan Yaya

*30 menit kemudian*

" fiuhh akhirnya selesai. Tapi aku lapar, gara-gara Hali. Aku belum sempat makan apa-apa.", keluh Yaya kesal

Tiba-tiba Hali datang sambil membawa satu botol air mineral dan roti.

" nih."

Yaya mengerutkan keningnya

" mau atau tidak?."

" ugh, ya sudah aku mau.", Yaya mengambil makanan dan minuman ditangan Hali

" thank's."

" hn."

" aahh, lega sekali.", ucap Yaya selesai meneguk minumannya

" dongo.", Hali menyentil jidat Yaya cukup keras

" ughh, sakit Hali.", ringis Yaya kesakitan

" siapa suruh lupa bawa uang dan bekal.", ujar Hali dingin

" hei, itu gara-gara ka..- upss.", Yaya menutup mulutnya.

" gara-gara siapa?.", tanya Hali sewot

" tidak-tidak. Lupakan saja."

" kau aneh."

" kenapa kau mau berteman denganku, hah?."

" bawel."

Fang kebetulan melihat Hali dan Yaya di lapangan karena izin ke kamar mandi.

" kau kali ini hanya beruntung, Hali.", gumam Fang menyeringai sambil menatap Yaya dan Hali.

 **.**

 **T**

 **.**

 **B**

 **.**

 **C**

 **.**

 **Yap bersambungnya ngegantung ya. Ayaa cuman mau bilang makasih bgt yang udah nyemangatin Ayaa. Doain Ayaa selalu bisa apdet kilat, ide selalu muncul, ceritanya ga gaje, romantisnya dapet. Oh ya di chap 3 ini interaksi Yaya dan Hali kurang ya, di chap besok Ayaa kasi kejutan deh buat reader hehehhe.**

 **Jika boleh meminta sesuatu kepada reader, aku hanya meminta, riviews please? #puppyeyes #digorok pake pedang halilintar**


	4. Chapter 4

**Akhirnya bisa masuk ke chapter 4. Huhuhuhu maaf baru apdet, tiba2 ide dan mood ilang gitu aja X'(. Tapi Ayaa-chan apdetnya ga terlalu lama kan?kan kan kan?. Udah lah mending bales riviews aja, cekidott..**

 **cutemuslimah and alf : semangat sekali ya kakak XD, makasih sudah menyemangati Ayaa, dan aku usahain apdet kilat**

 **IrenaChan 1012 : Ayaa tidak sadar kalau ada kesalahan, makasih sudah memberitahu. Dan makasih lagi kritik, saran, dan pujiannya**

 **Guest : Ini sudah lanjut**

 **Vanila Blue12 : Ayaa aja yg ngetik gregetan sendiri XD, sip ini udah lanjut.**

 **siti wulandari : hmmm mungkin Fang lebih memilih Yaya, tapi ada bagian Fang dan Ying kok XD**

 **.**

 **chapter 4**

 **.**

 **Author pov**

"Kak Taufan, bangun!.", teriak Gempa dari lantai 1

"...", tidak ada jawaban

Kamar Taufan letaknya di lantai 2 sama seperti Hali dan Gempa.

'BRAAAK.', Gempa membuka pintu kamar Taufan secara kasar.

"Kak Taufan, Bangun...", ucap Gempa sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan Taufan.

"5 menit, 5 menit.", tawar Taufan yang masih tidur.

"Cepat, atau kau ku adukan ke Ying."

Dengan secepat kilat Taufan sudah sampai di lantai 1. Gempa menyusul Taufan ke lantai 1.

"Kak Taufan bangunkan kak Hali."

"Ahh~ kak Hali kebo."

"Kak Taufan jangan manja begini dong, bibi Minah sedang pulang kampung. Setidaknya kak Taufan agak mandiri.", ceramah Gempa panjang lebar.

"Ughh, iya iya.", Taufan segera bergegas ke kamar Hali.

"Uuwww~ tidurnya nyenyak sekali ya.", bisik Taufan sambil membawa pasta gigi.

Kebetulan Hali mulutnya sedang terbuka, Taufan memasukkan pasta gigi ke mulut Hali.

" Hana, dul, set ( satu, dua, tiga ).", gumam Taufan.

Hali langsung keluar dari kamarnya lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk berkumur-kumur.

" BWAAHAHAHAHHHAHA, ASTAGA KAK HALI, ADUHDUH KEBELET KENCING, HAMPIR KELUAR NIH. HAHAHAHAHA.", tawa Taufan sambil menjerit-jerit.

Hali keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah seperti ingin membunuh.

"Kauu..", gumam Hali kesal.

" GYYYAAAAA AMPUN." teriak Taufan kesakitan.

" Tiada ampun bagimu.", ucap Hali dingin sambil memelintir tangan Taufan.

"Kak Hali sudah, ini..ini ada apa?.", ujar Gempa.

"Tanyakan saja kepada bocah berotak miring ini.", Hali membanting Taufan lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?.", tanya Gempa sambil berkacak pinggang.

"BWAHHAHAHA, TADI AKU MASUKIN PASTA GIGI KE MULUT KAK HALI. KAK HALI LANGSUNG GELAGAPAN. GYAAKHAHAHA.", teriak Taufan sambil tertawa keras.

"Ga usah teriak aku masih disini.", ucap Gempa sinis.

"GYAAKHAHAHAHA...-OHOK OHOK. AIR MANA A...-OHOK OHOK.", Taufan tersedak lalu berlari menuju ke dapur untuk minum.

"Sabar Gempa, kau harus bisa sabar menghadapi kedua kakakmu.", gumam Gempa sambil memijit pelipisnya.

.

 **#skip time**

.

"Pagi, Hali.", sapa Yaya dengan senyuman hangatnya.

'BLUUSSHH', wajah Hali, Taufan, dan Gempa seketika memerah.

"Kalian tidak apa-apakan?.", tanya Yaya khawatir.

"Ti...-tidak apa.", jawab Gempa dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

Sementara Hali mematung ditempat karena melihat senyuman hangat dari Yaya.

"Aku Taufan, namamu siapa?.", dengan sigap Taufan memegang tangan Yaya dan mencium tangan Yaya

'Blusshh', wajah Yaya seketika memerah.

"Ying melihat, kena masalah kau.", ucap Hali sinis.

"Bilang saja kak Hali iri."

'BLEETAAKK', tiba-tiba Ying datang dan menjitak Taufan sangat kencang.

"Kan sudahku bilang.", ucap Hali dingin.

"Huweeee, sakit Ying."

"Siapa suruh menggoda cewe lain."

"Sudah-sudah. Aku Yaya, panggil saja aku Aya.", ucap Yaya sambil melerai.

"Sepertinya aku tidak asing denganmu."

"Mungkin kebetulan saja."

"Taufan...", ucap Ying dengan aura pembunuhnya.

"Ayolah~ aku hanya mencium tangan Aya-chan saja. Kau kan sering aku cium, dibibir lagi.", ucap Taufan merajuk

"APAAA?.", teriak Yaya dan Gempa, sedangkan Hali memasang muka 'you don't say'.

"Eee..-err, ayo Taufan kita pergi.", Ying menarik kerah seragam Taufan dengan wajah merah padam.

"Tunggu aku.", Gempa mengikuti Taufan dan Ying dari belakang.

Sekarang hanya ada Hali dan Yaya saja di koridor sekolah.

"Ee..-um Hali, mau ke kelas bareng tidak?.", tanya Yaya gugup

"Hn."

Mereka berdua pergi ke kelas XI-B bersama. Keheningan pun terjadi diantara mereka. Secara tidak sadar, tali sepatu Yaya belum terikat, Hali tidak sengaja menginjak tali sepatu Yaya dan...

'bruukk'

Mereka kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dengan posisi yang tidak elit, Yaya dibawah dan Hali diatas. Hali menggunakan tangannya agar tidak meniban Yaya.

'bluuusshh', wajah Yaya merah padam.

"Astagaa, detak jantungku tidak karuan. Rasanya wajahku memanas, kenapa Hali harus setampan ini.", batin Yaya kesal.

"Uughh, sial. Kenapa Aya sangat cantik, jika dilihat secara dekat.", batin Hali kesal.

Hali buru-buru berdiri dan membantu Yaya berdiri.

"Ma..-ma..af, aku menginjak tali sepatumu.", ucap Hali sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Justru aku yang minta maaf, aku ceroboh. Tidak mengikat tali sepatuku dengan benar.", ujar Yaya menunduk.

Kejadian Yaya dan Hali dilihat oleh Fang dikejauhan.

"Ohh.. jadi mau langsung bermain dengan Yaya?.", gumam Fang kesal

"Kau ke kelas duluan saja, Hali. Aku ke toilet dulu."

"Ya sudah.", ucap Hali dingin.

Setelah Hali sudah pergi, Fang mendatangi Yaya lalu membawa Yaya pergi.

"A..-apaan sih Fang?, lepas."

"Ikut aku dulu."

Fang membawa paksa Yaya ke atap sekolah. Fang memojokkan Yaya ke tembok dan menahan Yaya dengan satu tangan.

"Ini.. apa-apaan ini?.", ujar Yaya sewot.

"Kau jauhi Hali."

"Kenapa kau mengatur-ngatur aku?, minggir."

Fang menahan Yaya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu Fang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yaya.

"Kau itu milikku."

Yaya terbelalak kaget

"Aku menyukaimu, ralat mencintaimu. Kau harus menyukaiku dan kau jauhi Hali mulai dari sekarang, aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan Hali.", ucap Fang dengan posisi yang sama.

"...", tidak ada jawaban dari Yaya.

Fang meninggalkan Yaya sendirian di atap sekolah. Hali secara diam-diam mengikuti Yaya dari belakang.

"Sialan.", gumam Hali sambil memukul tembok sangat kencang, tidak peduli tangannya berdarah.

Yaya jatuh berlutut, dan menangis terisak-isak.

"Kenapa Fang seenaknya berkata dia menyukaiku, dan seenaknya menyuruhku menjauhi Hali.", ucap Yaya sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Brengsek.", gumam Hali kesal.

"A...-aku tidak bisa menyukai Fang seenak membalikkan telapak tangan. A...-aku rasa aku lebih nyaman bersama Hali. Dan aku rasa aku telah menyukai Hali", ucap Yaya sambil menyeka air matanya.

Hali melihat Yaya menangis, Hali ingin sekali menghibur gadis itu. Tapi apa daya, egonya mengalahkan perasaannya. Hali lebih memilih pergi meninggalkan Yaya sendirian.

"Se...-sekarang aku harus bagaimana?.", Yaya mengacak-acak jilbabnya.

Yaya beranjak dari tempatnya, Yaya langsung pergi ke kelasnya.

"Yaya, kau kenapa?.", tanya Ying khawatir.

"A..-aku harus bagaimana?.", tangis Yaya pecah.

"Ada masalah apa Yaya?, sudah jangan menangis Yaya."

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Yaya tidak fokus, hanya gara-gara ucapan Fang.

"Kau itu milikku."

"Yaya, fokus ke pelajaran.", guman Yaya.

"Aku menyukaimu, ralat mencintaimu. Kau harus menyukaiku dan kau jauhi Hali mulai dari sekarang, aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan Hali."

"Uughh sialan.", gumam Yaya kesal.

Yaya melihat keluar jendela, dan menatap langit yang dihiasi awan-awan putih.

.

 ** _#flashback_**

 _._

 _Hari ini hari keberangkatan keluarga Hali ke Amerika. Orang tua Hali dan Orang tua Yaya sedang asik berbincang-bincang._

 _"Aya jaga dirimu.", ucap Hali cuek_

 _"Iya, kau juga.", Yaya menahan tangisnya mati-matian._

 _"Keluarkan saja.", Hali mengelus kepala Yaya lembut._

 _"Tidak, perpisahan kita, kita harus gembira. Jangan menangis terus."_

 _"Jadi, kau lebih suka aku tidak ada disini?."_

 _"Kau salah paham.", ucap Yaya sebal sambil menggembungkan pipinya._

 _"Aku hanya bercanda.", Hali mencubit pipi Yaya gemas._

 _"Sakit~.", Yaya mengelus-elus pipinya._

 _"Hali. Ayo", ucap Ayah Hali._

 _"Iya, pah. 8 tahun lagi kita berjumpa lagi, Aya."_

 _"Iyaa, pasti."_

 _._

 ** _#flashback end_**

.

"Kau dimana sekarang?, kau mengingkari janjimu, Hali. Apa jangan-jangan Hali yang kutunggu selama 8 tahun, sekarang ada dibelakangku?.", batin Yaya sambil menengok ke arah Hali.

"Kau pasti Hali yang kutunggu selama 8 tahun.", batin Yaya yakin

Hali tidak sengaja melihat Yaya yang sedang menatapnya, Hali langsung membuang muka.

"Eh?", gumam Yaya kaget.

'KRRIIIIINGGG', bel istirahat berbunyi.

Hali langsung keluar dari kelasnya, Yaya mengejar Hali.

"Hali!.", teriak Yaya

Hali tidak menggubrisnya.

"Kenapa Hali menjauhiku?.", gumam Yaya heran.

Yaya kembali ke kelasnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Yaya cepat ceritakan ada apa denganmu."

Yaya menceritakan kejadian di atap sekolah dan menceritakan Hali menjauhinya tanpa sebab.

"Astagaa, Fang nafsuan sekali."

"Ying, aku serius."

"Kau yakin kejadian di atap sekolah itu ga ada siapa-siapa?."

"Aku yakin."

"Jangan-jangan secara tidak sengaja ada Hali pas kejadian itu."

"...", Yaya tidak menanggapi pembicaraan Ying.

"Itu perkiraanku saja sih.", ucap Ying santai.

"Benar juga yang dikatakan Ying, aku harus tanyakan ini ke Hali ketika pulang sekolah nanti."

*Pulang sekolah*

Hali, Taufan, dan Gempa pulang menggunakan mobil, ketika Hali ingin tancap gas, Yaya memanggilnya.

"Hali."

"Apa?.", ucap Hali sambil turun dari mobilnya

"Aku ingin bertanya denganmu."

"Memangnya penting?."

"Iya, penting."

"Ya sudah cepat tanya."

"Kenapa kau aneh sekarang?."

"Apa maksudmu aneh, hah?."

"Kau tiba-tiba saja menjauhiku tanpa sebab, apa maumu sih?."

"Mauku?, cuih jauhi aku."

"Eh?.", Yaya terbelalak kaget

"Sudah pergi sana, lebih baik kau dekati saja Fang."

"A...-aku tidak-.."

"Aku tidak mau mengusirmu secara kasar, sekarang pergi."

"...", Yaya tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau pergi, aku saja yang pergi.", Hali menaiki mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas.

'tess'

"Lho?, kenapa aku menangis?, kenapa aku sesakit ini?, kenapa kau seperti ini, apa salahku?.", ucap Yaya sambil terus menyeka air matanya.

"Yaya?, ada apa?.", ucap Fang yang kebetulan lewat

"Jauhi aku."

"Kau kenapa sih?."

"Aku bilang jauhi aku."

"Kau gila ya?."

"Inikan yang kau mau?."

"Apaan sih?. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Sekarang Hali menjauhiku hahaha, dan... ini kan yang kau maukan?.", ucap Yaya sambil tertawa miris dengan air mata yang terus keluar.

"...", Fang hanya diam.

"Terima kasih Fang, terima kasih.", Yaya meninggalkan Fang sendirian.

"Hahahaha, jadi Hali sudah menjauhi Yaya?. Bagus", gumam Fang.

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak enak dengan Yaya?.", batin Fang bersalah.

Yaya sampai di rumah mengunci diri di kamarnya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau tidak membenci diriku lagi?. Haruskah aku bersujud di depanmu sampai kau memaafkanku?.", Yaya menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Mungkin aku termasuk salah satu fansnya, bukan temannya.", batin Yaya lirih.

Karena di rumah Yaya, hanya Yaya sendirian. Ibu dan adiknya pergi kerumah saudara, Yaya pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli mi instan dan beberapa cemilan.

Ketika Yaya keluar dari rumah, berpas-pasan Hali juga keluar dari rumah. Yaya tidak berani menatap Hali, lalu Yaya segera pergi dari Hadapan Hali.

Hali melihat mata Yaya bengkak dan merah, Hali merasa bersalah Yaya jadi begini karena dirinya.

"Makanannya keliatannya enak-enak, ehh ga boleh uangku hanya sedikit."

Setelah Yaya memilih cemilan dan mi instan, Yaya membawa belanjaannya ke kasir.

"Jumlahnya 20 ringgit *ini ngasal sumpa*.", ucap kasir ramah

Yaya mengambil dompet disaku celananya, tapi setelah dicari-cari dompetnya tidak ada.

"Aduh, bodoh sekali aku. Mau belanja lupa bawa dompet. Dasar bego."

"Nih mbak. Ambil saja kembaliaannya."

"Terima kasih mas, silahkan berbelanja disini lagi.", ucap kasir

"Eh, Hali apa yang kau lakukan?."

"...", Hali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yaya

Yaya tersenyum tipis, "Terima kasih, Hali."

"Bodoh, mau menjauhi Aya saja tidak bisa.", batin Hali kesal

Hali meninggalkan Yaya sendirian. Yaya menatap punggung Hali yang lebar, ingin sekali Yaya memeluk Hali dari belakang. Tapi itu hanya mimpi semata saja

.

 **T**

.

 **B**

.

 **C**

.

 **Tuhkan, chapter 4 ini paling ga jelas dari chapter yang lain T-T. Maafin Ayaa, ide Ayaa cuman segitu doangg. Boleh minta saran gak?, chapter depan aku bikin cerita kyk gmna ya?:v. SUMPAAA INI IDE TIBA2 MENTOK DITENGAH2 JALAN (keps jebol).**

 **Yaudalah aku cuman minta saran ama riviews aja, pliss aku butuh bantuan kalian T-T**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hai bertemu lagi dengan Ayaa-chan (reader : *deathglare*). Err...ehh..eum maaf Ayaa baru bisa apdet sekarang, tiba2 Ayaa ga dapet ide. Pas tadi bok*r tiba2 dapet ide. Udah lah gosa basa basi baca aja ceritanya, cekidot.**

 **.**

 **chapter 5**

 **Author pov**

'KRIINNGG', jam weker Yaya berbunyi.

Yaya mematikan jam wekernya dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"WHAT? 06.20? WTF."

Yaya berlari menuju kamar mandi tidak sampai 4 menit Yaya selesai mandi.

"Astaga, Kenapa aku kesiangan sih." Yaya bercermin, dan ternyata mata Yaya sembab hanya karena semalam menangisi Halilintar terus menerus.

"Ugh, mataku sembab. Dan kenapa aku agak pusing ya, apa aku tidak usah masuk?. Tidak, tidak aku harus masuk."

Yaya berangkat tidak sarapan terlebih dahulu, yang Yaya pikiran tidak terlambat ke sekolah.

*DI SEKOLAH*

Yaya buru-buru menuju kelasnya, setelah sampai di depan kelasnya. Yaya hanya bisa berdoa semoga belum bel pelajaran.

"Yes, belum masuk pelajaran. Berarti belum bel.", gumam Yaya bersyukur.

"Yaya, ada apa?, matamu sembab. Kau habis nangis?.", tanya Ying.

"Errr... aku kurang tidur saja kok.", ucap Yaya bohong.

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong." Ying hanya mengangguk-angguk kepalanya saja.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku. Katakanlah jika aku mempunyai salah, jangan jauhi aku seperti ini?.", gumam Yaya sedih.

'KRIINGGGG', bel jam pertama berbunyi. Setelah Yaya turun ke lapangan, tiba-tiba...

'Byuurrr'

Yaya disiram air dari lantai 2, oleh siswi yang Yaya tidak kenal.

"Hahhaha rasain tuh.",

"Makanya kalau jadi cewek jangan genit. Hali dideketin Fang juga dideketin."

"Cewe seperti itu pantasnya SMA kampung saja."

"Dia memang gadis kampung, hahaha."

Yaya menahan air matanya, bajunya sudah basah kuyup. Dan tiba-tiba, Yaya kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh pingsan.

 **.**

 **Author pov end**

 **.**

 **Hali pov**

Aku melihat banyak orang di lapangan. Aku mendekati kerumunan itu, dan ternyata Yaya pingsan.

"Maaf, permisi.", ucapku sambil menerobos kerumunan.

Aku menggendong Yaya ala bridal style. Bajunya basah, pasti Yaya habis dibully. Keningnya agak panas dan wajah Yaya pucat. Aku segera membawa Yaya ke UKS.

"Dok, cepat periksa dia.", ucapku cemas.

"Ya, kau tinggalkan saja dia."

"Tidak, saya menunggu dia hingga dia sadar."

"Baiklah, nanti saya izin ke meja piket.", ucap dokter sambil mengecek suhu tubuh Yaya.

"Bagaimana dok?."

"Dia demam, dia mungkin kecapekan. Dia butuh istirahat yang cukup. Saya tinggal dulu.", Dokter meninggalkan kami berdua sendirian di UKS.

"Bagus, aku menolongmu lagi, padahal aku ingin menjauhimu."

Aku melihat Yaya terbaring lemah.

"Aya, maafkan aku. Kau begini gara-gara aku. Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu naif.", ucapku sambil memegang dahi Yaya yang hangat.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu Yaya sadar, aku tertidur. Aku merasakan ada yang membelai kepalaku lembut, aku pun terbangun. Dan ternyata yang membelai kepalaku itu Yaya.

"Ma..maaf, aku membuatmu terbangun."

"...", aku hanya diam, tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Terima kasih telah membantuku, Hali."

Aku beranjak dari tempatku, lalu tanganku ditahan oleh Yaya.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku, Hali?.", ucap Yaya sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Aku... aku tidak tahu aku salah apa. Lebih baik kau beritahu aku."

"..."

"Jangan menghindar terus dariku, Hali. Apa kau pikir itu menyenangkan, sebentar-sebentar kau akrab denganku."

"..."

"Dan sebentar-sebentar kau menjauhiku, bahkan seperti orang yang belum kenal sebelumnya. Kau hanya ingin bermain-main sajakah? kau tahu?, aku sangat sakit kau menjauhiku. Dan kau menambah rasa sakit ini dengan sikapmu itu, Hali. Kau terlalu kekanakan", tangis Yaya pecah.

"Ayolah Hali katakan.", batinku kesal.

"Aku...aku memang jatuhnya seperti fans beratmu bukan temanmu."

Aku membisu ditempat.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku untuk menjadi temanmu. Walaupun kita berteman belum lama, tapi aku sudah nyaman bersamamu. Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu dan selalu salah dimatamu.", tangis Yaya yang tidak berhenti-henti

"Aya...", gumamku pelan Yaya menyembunyikan wajahnya dilutut. "Maafkan aku.", ucapku sambil mengelus kepala Yaya lembut.

"Aku mohon, kau jauhi aku, kau tidak usah repot-repot mendekatiku lagi, Aya.", ucapku sarkastik

"Bukan ini yang inginku katakan.", batinku kesal.

Yaya terkejut apa yang kukatakan.

"Rasa suka Fang ke kau jauh lebih besar...", ucapku dingin

"Daripada rasa sukaku padamu.", batinku sedih.

Air mata Yaya jatuh, aku benci Yaya menangis. Tapi aku sangat benci jika Yaya menangis gara-gara aku.

"Lebih baik kau dekati Fang. Kau tahu? dia mengejar-ngejar dirimu. Jangan kau sia-siakan cinta dia. Memang susah, tapi kelama-laman kau akan terbiasa dengan Fang."

"Sia-siakan ya?, kau tahu?, kau juga menyia-nyiakan perasaan sukaku padamu. A..aku tahu, kau menganggap aku hanya sebatas fans saja. Tapi rasa sukaku padamu bukan karena aku suka tampangmu atau hartamu.", ucap Yaya sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Kau menyukaiku?.", tanyaku dingin.

"Aku bukan seperti siswi-siswi lain, mengincarmu karena tampang saja atau popularitasmu saja. A..aku menyukaimu karena tulus dari hatiku."

"...", aku membisu.

"Kau mengganggap rasa sukaku hanya main-main saja?, percuma ya menyukaimu dan aku hanya terlalu berharap kau juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama sepertiku.", ujar Yaya sambil memaksakan senyumannya.

"Sudah?, jika sudah mendongengnya aku mau keluar dari UKS.", tanyaku sarkastik.

"...", Yaya tidak mejawab pertanyaanku.

"Aku anggap sudah, oh iya. Jika kau tidak mau menjauhiku, aku saja yang menjauhimu.", aku keluar dari ruang UKS dan meninggalkan. Yaya sendirian di UKS.

Aku mengintip dari jendela UKS untuk melihat reaksi Yaya.

"Bagus, aku terlalu berharap kau Hali yang kutunggu selama 8 tahun, ternyata kau bukan Hali yang kumaksud. Bodoh.", ucap Yaya menangis lagi.

"A..apa?, di..-dia Aya janjiku 8 tahun yang lalu?.", gumamku tidak percaya.

"Menunggu seseorang yang sangat berarti selama 8 tahun dan disia-siakan oleh orang yang disukai itu sangat menyakitkan.", ucap Yaya sambil menyeka air mata.

"Tidak salah lagi dia Aya janjiku 8 tahun yang lalu."

 **.**

 **Hali pov end**

 **.**

 **Author pov**

"YAYA!.", teriak Ying sambil membuka pintu UKS secara kasar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?, dan kau kenapa?, apakah ini perbuatan Hali?.", ucap Ying sebal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, oh hai Gempa Taufan. Kenapa kalian kesini."

"Kau tidak tau ini sudah bel istirahat, aku, Gempa, Ying kesini untuk menjengukmu.", ucap Taufan.

"Huweeeee, aku melewatkan 4 mata pelajaran?, hiks hiks.", ucap Yaya frustasi.

"Dan kau masi menggunakan baju olahraga, biar ku ambilkan ya.", tawar Ying.

"ti..-tidak..."

Ying sudah lari menuju kelasnya.

"...usah."

"Kalau boleh tau kenapa kau bisa sampai UKS, Aya?.", tanya Gempa penasaran.

"Entah, aku hanya ingat aku pingsan saja. Hahaha.", jawab Yaya bohong sambil tertawa hambar.

"Ayaa-chan mau dibeliin makanan apa?.", tanya Taufan.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Taufan."

"Baiklah aku tidak memaksa.", Taufan pergi meninggalkan Gempa dan Yaya sendirian di UKS.

"Yaya.", panggil Gempa.

"Hm?."

"Aku mau tanya, apa hubungan kau dengan kak Hali?."

"Eehh?, err...eumn..em ti..tidak ada. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?."

"Tidak apa-apa sih. Soalnya kamu perempuan pertama yang dekat dengan Hali, setelah teman kecilnya."

"Hah? te..teman masa kecilnya?.", batin Yaya bingung.

"Kalau boleh tau siapa namanya?."

"Hehhehe masalah nama aku lupa.", Gempa menggaruk pipinya tidak gatal.

"Ck.", Yaya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Berduaan saja.", ucap Ying meledek.

"Lama sekali kau.", bentak Yaya sambil mengambil seragamnya.

"Gempa keluar dulu.", perintah Ying.

Gempa menuruti perkataan calon kakak iparnya.

"Hei Yaya, apa yang dilakukan Hali sehingga membuatmu menangis lagi?."

"Tanpa aku ceritakan, kau sudah tau pasti."

"Ok aku tebak, mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas, membentakmu, ohh menolakmu?."

"Ehh?, i..-itu tidak benar.", ujar Yaya dengan muka memerah.

"Terus ngapain maaa?, tidak mungkin kau tidak diapa-apain. Malahan membuatmu menangis."

"Su..-sudahlah ayo kita ke kelas."

"Haiyaaa~ kau memangnya sudah sembuh?."

"Iya sudah, ayo kita ke kelas."

Ketika Yaya dan Ying menuju kelasnya, mereka berdua bertemu dengan Fang.

"Apa maumu, hah?.", tanya Ying kesal.

"Ying.. Fang tidak melakukan apa-apa."

"Haiyaa~ tumbenan sekali kau membela landak janda ini."

"Apa kau cakap?."

"Landak janda. Kenapa? masalah? kau kan identik dengan ungu, di negara tetangga warna ungu itu bermakna dengan janda."

"Awas ya kau."

"Haiiyyaaa, kabur."

"Kubunuh kau mata sipit."

Fang mengejar Ying, Yaya merasa didiamkan. Yaya menuju kelasnya sendirian.

Yaya berpas-pasan bertemu dengan Hali, Yaya segera membuang muka. Hali mendekatinya dan..

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu sehabis pulang sekolah.", lalu Hali meninggalkan Yaya sendirian.

"Huh, memangnya penting?.", gumam Yaya kesal.

'KRUYUUKK~'

"Sialan, belum makan dari pagi. Emak, aku lapar."

Belum lama Yaya sampai di kelas, Ying masuk ke kelas dengan muka memerah.

"Nah.. apa yang dilakukan Fang?.", tanya Yaya menyelidik.

"Tidak ada."

"CERITAKAN."

"Jadi begini."

 **.**

 ** _#flashback_**

 _._

 _"Fang berhenti mengejarku, cape tau."_

 _"Sebelum aku memberimu pelajaran, aku tetap terus mengejarmu."_

 _"Kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku."_

 _'DUAAK'_

 _Ying menabrak tong sampah karena Fang susah mengerem, Fang juga ikut terjatuh. Fang meniban Ying, dan mencium pipi Ying._

 _"Eum... maaf aku tidak sengaja.", ucap Fang dengan wajahnya yang merah padam._

 _"Eh.. ju...-ju..justru aku yang minta maaf.", saking malunya, Ying berlari sangat kencang ke kelasnya dan meninggalkan Fang sendirian._

 _._

 ** _#flashback end_**

 **.**

"HAHAHAHAHA."

"Huh, tidak lucu Yaya."

"Maaf, maaf. Lagian.. nabrak tong sampah, hahahha."

"Terserah kau saja.", ucap Ying kesal.

 **#skip time**

Ketika bel pulang berbunyi, seperti kemauan Hali. Yaya menemui Hali sepulang sekolah.

"Ck, yang minta ketemuan siapa, yang telat siapa.", gerutu Yaya sebal.

"Kyaaa~.", tangan Yaya ditarik

"Jangan berisik, bodoh.", ucap Hali sambil menjitak kepala Yaya.

"Aww, sakit. Apa maumu?."

Hali memojokkan Yaya ke tembok dan menahan Yaya dengan 2 tangannya.

"Ini... ini apaan sih?."

"jawab pertanyaanku."

Hali mendekatkan wajahnya, sangat dekat.

"Kau Aya yang ku kenal waktu aku kecil dan kau janjiku waktu 8 tahun yang lalu?."

Yaya terbelalak kaget.

 **.**

 **T**

 **.**

 **B**

 **.**

 **C**

 **.**

 **Cerita apaan ni?#bantinghp, oh maaf maaf. Ayaa-chan fruatasi hasil cerita di chap 5. Dichap ini Hali ngebuat Aya nangis mulu ya. Dasar Hali, cowo ga tau diri #dipaksa nelen tombak Halilintar. Maaf dichap 5 ini belum sebagus chapter2 yang kemaren. Emang dasarnya ide yang aku keluarkan segitu, ya hasilnya segitu. Maaf ya para reader #nangis kejer.**

 **Yauda tanpa basa basi lagi. Riviews please? #melukmanja#ditendangreader#pingsanseketika**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haii bertemu lagi dengan Ayaa-chan. Entah mengapa rasanya malas sekali melanjutkan ff ini, ilang mood aja gitu ga tau kenapa X'D #dibakar readers. Balas riviews aja dulu de, cekidottsss**

 **cutemuslimah and alf : Ayaa-chan apdet kilat karena lagi mood aja, coba kalo lagi ga mood atau ide ga muncul2, ya...Ayaa ga apdet apdet. Btw terima kasih menyemangati Ayaa.**

 **IrenaChan 1012 : gapapa ngegantung biar reader penasaran muwehehheeh #tertawa jahat sambil ngeden. Ying tetep sama Taufan.**

 **Vanilla Blue12 : Ini sudah dilanjut :)**

 **Insyirah : Ini sudah dilanjut :)**

 **Blackcorrals : Ini sudah dilanjut, terima kasih telah menyemangati Ayaa**

 **Ililara : beneran kakak sampai nangis?, makasih atas dukungannya, dan ini sudah dilanjutkan X'D**

 **siti wulandari : ok siap, ini sudah lanjut.**

 **.**

 **chapter 6**

 **.**

 **Author pov**

"Kau Aya yang ku kenal waktu aku kecil dan kau janjiku waktu 8 tahun yang lalu?."

Yaya terbelalak kaget.

"Jadi, dia Hali yang kutunggu selama 8 tahun?.", batin Yaya kaget.

"Jawab Aya.", ucap Hali setengah berteriak.

"Ughh, perutku sakit.", keluh Yaya dalam hati.

"Aya?."

Yaya tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hali.

"Aya, jawab."

Penglihatan Yaya mulai menghilang dan tiba-tiba Yaya kehilangan kesadaran dan Hali reflek menahan tubuh Yaya dengan satu tangan.

"Aya?.", Hali menepuk-nepuk pipi Yaya pelan.

Tidak ada respon dari Yaya.

"Ck, segala acara pingsan segala.", gumam Hali sinis.

Hali menggendong Yaya ala bridal style, lalu menuju parkiran dan menaruh Yaya disamping pengemudi, pengemudinya adalah Hali.

Karena Taufan dan Gempa masih ada urusan di sekolah, Hali dan Yaya berdua di mobil.

"Ck, kalau lagi tidak sehat. Ga usah masuk sekolah, sok kuat.", gerutu Hali.

Hali menempelkan keningnya ke kening Yaya untuk memeriksa Yaya demam atau tidak.

"Tidak hangat, tapi kenapa pingsan. Ck, ada-ada saja.", Hali memijit pelipisnya pelan.

Hali mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kenapa aku sepanik ini?.", batin Hali.

Setelah memakan waktu beberapa menit, sampailah di rumah keluarga Boboiboy saudara. Karena orang tua Hali, Taufan, dan Gempa pengusaha sukses, orang tua mereka bekerja di luar negeri.

Hali menggendong Yaya dan membawa Yaya ke kamarnya yang bernuansa berwarna hitam dan merah. Hali menaruh Yaya di tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau pingsan?, apa karena kau terlalu syok?, apa karna kau terlalu kelelahan?.", ucap Hali cemas.

Yaya terbangun dan terkejut.

"Aku dimana?, aku diculik?. GYAAAA AKU MISKIN GA PUNYA DUIT JANGAN APA-APAKAN AKU.", teriak Yaya ketakutan.

"Hoi, kau di rumahku. Kau tiba-tiba pingsan. Kenapa kau pingsan, hah?"

"Huhuhuhu, aku pingsan karena aku lapar. Belum makan dari pagi."

Hali memasang muka speechless.

"Kukira dia kelelahan, sial.", batin Hali.

"Konyol.", Hali menyentil jidat Yaya.

"Ish, sakit tau."

"Bodo."

"Menyebalkan."

"Mau makan disini dulu?.", tanya Hali dingin.

"Tidak usah, aku langsung pulang saja.", jawab Yaya bohong.

'Kruyukk~'

Hali dan Yaya memasang muka speechles.

"Sial, malah bunyi di depan Hali.", batin Yaya kesal.

"Ya sudah kalau ga mau makan disini. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau pingsan di tengah jalan."

"Huh rumahku kan disebelahmu, iya aku mau aku mau."

"Kalau kau pingsan di jalan, tidak bakal ku tolong. Jika ada orang yang mau membawamu kerumah, aku suruh tinggalkan kau saja, bagaimana?."

"Huweeeee, jahat."

"Nasi goreng dengan telur saja."

"Aku apa saja mau kok.", ucap Yaya semangat.

"Aku kasih batu kau juga mau?.", tanya Hali dingin.

"Hahahah lucu.", Yaya tertawa hambar sekaligus menyindir.

Hali memasak nasi goreng dengan telur.

"Tidak kusangka, ia pandai memasak.", gumam Yaya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Hali datang membawa nasi goreng dengan telur diatasnya dan minumannya es jeruk.

"Kau bisa masak?.", tanya Yaya kagum.

"Makan saja, ga usah banyak nanya."

"Nanya aja ga boleh.", Yaya menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

Hali tersenyum tipis

.

 _ **#Flashback**_

 _._

 _"Taufan, lihat. Ada keong, lucu sekali."_

 _"Aya-chan, kau tidak takut kah?.", tanya Taufan geli._

 _"Ini lucu sekali."_

 _"Aku heran, Aya lebih berani daripada kak Taufan.", Gempa memasang muka datar._

 _"Nyalinya saja seperti perempuan.", ucap Hali dingin._

 _"Huweeee, aku laki-laki tau.", Taufan mendengar ucapan Hali._

 _Yaya meletakkan keongnya diatas telapak tangannya._

 _"Hihihihi, geli.", Yaya tersenyum sangat hangat._

 _Hali yang melihat Yaya, tanpa ia sadari dia ikut tersenyum._

 _"Hayoooo~ ngeliatin Aya-chan. Ketahuann~.", ledek Taufan._

 _"Kak Hali bisa juga ya ngeliatin perempuan.", Gempa ikut meledek Hali._

 _"Huh, mana sudi melihat gadis bawel ini.", ucap Hali bohong sambil menjitak Taufan dan Gempa._

 _"Sakitt~.", ucap Taufan dan Gempa bersamaan._

 _Yaya menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Taufan mencubit pipi Yaya gemas._

 _"Huh, gemes~."_

 _"Taufannn.", ucap Yaya setengah teriak._

 _"Kejar kalau bisa.", ledek Taufan._

 _"Awas ya kau."_

 _"Ini aku udah awas, hahahaha."_

 _"Kau menyebalkan."_

 _"Memang, wlek.", Taufan memeletkan lidahnya._

 _"Aya, hati-hati nanti jatuh.", ucap Gempa khawatir._

 _"Aku sebal Taufan.", ujar Yaya kesal._

 _Yaya terus mengejar Taufan, tiba-tiba Yaya tersandung batu. Dan akhirnya Yaya terjatuh dan terluka di lututnya._

 _"Kau tidak apa-apa, Aya?.", tanya Gempa khawatir._

 _"Sakit~.", ucap Yaya yang meringis kesakitan._

 _"Lagian sudah diberitahu tetap saja keras kepala.", ucap Hali kesal._

 _"Gara-gara kau Taufan", Yaya enggan melihat Taufan._

 _"Iya deh maaf.", Taufan merasa bersalah._

 _"Kita pulang bagaimana nih?.", tanya Gempa panik._

 _Hali menyodorkan punggungnya dan menyuruh Yaya menaiki punggungnya. Karena diantara Hali, Taufan, Gempa, Hali lah fisiknya lebih kuat._

 _"Naiklah.", ucap Hali dingin_

 _"Tidak apa nih?."_

 _"Ck, cepat."_

 _"Kau baik Ya, Hali. Ku kira kau kasar juga ke perempuan."_

 _"Aku tidak suka dipuji.", ucap Hali dengan wajahnya yang memerah._

 _"Wah Kak Hali, memerah wajahnya lho~.", ledek Taufan._

 _"Bawel."_

 _._

 ** _#flashback end_**

.

"Hali, melamun saja.", ucap Yaya yang menyadarkan Hali dari lamunannya.

"Bawel."

Yaya meneruskan makannya.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku.", ujar Hali dingin.

"Hah?, memangnya kau menanyakan apa?."

"Dasar tua, aku tanya. Kamu..-."

Tiba-tiba Taufan dan Gempa pulang.

"AKU PULANGGG~.", teriak Taufan.

"Lho?, kok ada Aya?.", tanya Gempa bingung.

"Huh, ninggalin kita. Demi bisa berduan sama Aya-chan."

"Jangan gitu, Taufan. Namanya juga pasangan baru jadian.", ucap Gempa bijaksana.

Yaya memasang muka 'you don't say'.

"Nanti aku ceritakan. Tapi sesudah aku memukul kalian berdua.", Hali melakukan pemanasan ringan dilehernya dan ditangannya.

Taufan dan Gempa seketika merinding lalu meninggalkan Yaya dan Hali sendirian.

"Kau terlalu kasar, Hali.", Yaya menatap Hali tajam.

"..."

"Huh, aku pulang saja.", Yaya mengambil tasnya.

Hali menahan tangan Yaya, dan Yaya menoleh ke arah Hali.

"Eh?.", wajah Yaya memerah.

"Aku antarkan sampai kerumah."

"Rumahku disebelah rumahmu, Hali. Tidak usah mengantarku segala."

"Itu rasa terima kasihmu kepadaku?."

"Huh, iya kau boleh mengantarku sampai kerumahku, puas pangeran tempramen?.", tanya Yaya ketus.

"...", Hali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yaya.

Setelah Yaya selesai memakai sepatunya, tiba-tiba Hali menarik Yaya ke halaman belakang rumahnya.

"Apaan sih Hali, katanya mau mengantarku pulang."

Yaya dipojokkan ke tembok kedua tangan Yaya dicengkram oleh Hali di kedua sisi kepala Yaya. Hali mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ka..kau mau melakukan apa?.", tanya Yaya ragu.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu.", jawab Hali dingin.

"Kenapa harus disini, dan sepenting itukah?."

"Kau Aya janjiku 8 tahun yang lalu kan?.", tanya Hali sambil menyeringai.

Yaya terbelalak kaget.

"Jawab.", perintah Hali setengah berteriak

"Sakit Hali.", ucap Yaya kesakitan.

"Kalau kau tidak yakin aku itu Hali yang kau tunggu selama 8 tahun, kenapa kau tidak mencoba bertanya kepadaku, hah?.", tanya Hali sarkastik.

"Banyak yang mempunyai nama Hali, banyak yang kembar tiga, Hali. Aku hanya bisa putus asa, aku tidak dapat menemukanmu.", jawab Yaya.

"Tidak ada salahkan kau bertanya.", ujar Hali marah.

"Inikah caramu menyambutku?, tidakkah kau berpikir menunggu selama 8 tahun itu sangat lama, dengan sabar aku menunggumu, walaupun ada rasa putus asa, tapi aku sabar menantimu pulang ke Malaysia.", Yaya menundukkan kepalanya, dan air matanya mulai menetes.

"...", Hali membisu.

"Ku kira kau senang bertemu denganku, kau akan bahagia bertemu denganku. Tapi kenyataan tidak seindah dengan Harapan."

"Maafkan aku terlalu kasar padamu.", Hali melepaskan cengkeramannya.

Yaya berjongkok menangis sejadi-jadinya, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik telapak tangannya.

"Maaf."

"Terima kasih atas penyambutanmu itu dan terima kasih telah menepati janjimu 8 tahun yang lalu.", Yaya berdiri dan meninggalkan Hali sendirian.

Yaya berlari ke kamarnya, Ibunya keheranan.

"Yaya, ada apa?."

"Tidak ada apa kok bu."

Yaya menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Yaya menyenderkan badannya dipintu lalu terduduk.

"Padahal kau itu dulu sangat berarti untukku, kau meninggalkanku selama 8 tahun, aku sangat terluka dan sangat berat kau tidak ada disini. Aku sabar menunggumu, dan kita bertemu, tapi kau menyambutku seperti itu.", Yaya bermonolog ria sambil menangis.

Yaya menyembunyikan wajahnya dilutut, dan menangis terisak-isak.

Sementara Hali..

"Kak Hali~ ceritain dong kok Aya-chan bisa kesini?.", tanya Taufan semangat.

"..."

"Kak Hali kenapa sih?.", tanya Gempa penasaran.

"Taufan sparing.", perintah Hali dingin.

"Gak mau, kak Hali kenceng banget mukul aku."

"Mau sparing atau kubuat kau tidak bisa berjalan selama 2 bulan?."

"HUWEEEEE~ baiklah kita sparing, tapi jangan kenceng-kenceng.", rengek Taufan.

"Ck, mulai lagi deh.", Gempa hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

 **T**

 **.**

 **B**

 **.**

 **C**

 **.**

 **Huwaaa maafin baru apdet sekarang, soalnya lagi ada masalah, ide tiba-tiba mentok segitu doang, persiapan lomba paskibra tinggal menghitung beberapa minggu lagi, ga mood lanjutin cerita X'D.**

 **Maap, ceritanya ga jelas, aku ga terlalu pandai bikin cerita yang bener-bener feelnya dapet. Riviewsnya riviewsnya yaa X'D**

 **~see you chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

**Huwaaaa ketemu Ayaa-chan lg di ff Promise, maaf ya wordsnya masi dikit, MAAFIN AYAA-CHAN YA MAAF HUWEEEEEE :". Sebagai permintaan maaf, khusus dichapter 7 ini aku buat wordsnya banyak. Semoga tidak mengecewakan readers, cekidotzzzz.**

 **.**

 **chapter 7**

 **.**

 **Author pov**

Yaya menceritakan kejadian kemarin kepada Ying dan menceritakan tentang Hali.

"APA?, tunggu-tunggu. Hali teman sejak kecil?.", tanya Ying terkejut.

Yaya membenamkan wajahnya ditangannya sambil mengangguk.

"Dan kalian berpisah selama 8 tahun?."

Yaya mengangguk lagi.

"Kau marah karena Hali menyambut mu secara kasar?."

Yaya mengangguk lagi.

"Ayolah Yaya, jangan seperti itu. Kemarin kan Taufan dan Gempa datang mendadak gitu. Hali kesal mungkin karena tidak jadi bertanya, jadinya membawamu secara kasar agar tidak ketahuan Taufan dan Gempa."

"Kau membela Hali?.", tanya Yaya sambil menatap tajam ke Ying.

"Haiyaaa~, aku tidak membela Hali. Toh memang benar, kau jangan asal menjauhi Hali. Kau tidak boleh menyesal nanti, jika Hali lebih nyaman dengan perenpuan lain."

"Ta..-ta..tapi Ying.."

"Lebih baik kau minta maaf ke Hali sebelum terlambat."

"Huh, ok baiklah aku akan minta maaf.", ucap Yaya pasrah.

"Inikan demi kebaikan kau dan Hali, Yaya."

Tiba-tiba Taufan datang ke kelas Yaya dan Ying.

"Ying~.", ucap Taufan gembira.

"Hai Taufan, tumbenan.", ucap Ying menyindir.

"Hei, aku mau berubah tau. Aku tidak mau telat lagi. Aku kesini tanpa kak Hali dan Gempa, supaya cepat-cepat bertemu denganmu tau", ucap Taufan kesal.

"Bercanda~, jangan diambil hati, okay?."

"Iya iya, sayang.", Taufan mencium pipi Ying secara lembut.

Ying mengelus pipinya pelan, dengan muka memerah.

"Mau bermesraan jangan disini mas, mba.", sindir Yaya.

"Kau kan sudah punya kak Hali, kakak ipar.", ucap Taufan menyindir.

"Hei aku belum jadian sama Hali tau, dan jangan panggil aku kakak ipar. Sana pergi.", Yaya mengusir Taufan.

"Ying kita ke kantin yuk~.", ajak Taufan semangat.

"Baiklah, kau tidak apa-apakan aku tinggal kau sendiri?.", tanya Ying.

"Tidak apa, Ying.", jawab Yaya.

Taufan dan Ying pergi ke kantin, dan meninggalkan Yaya sendirian.

"Fiuuhh~, benar kata Ying. Aku harus minta maaf ke Hali.", gumam Yaya.

Ketika Yaya ingin pergi ke toilet, Yaya bertemu dengan Hali di koridor sekolah.

"Hai Hali, aku ingin berbicara denganmu seben-..."

Hali melewati Yaya, Yaya terbelalak kaget.

"Eh?.", Yaya menoleh ke arah Hali, dan ternyata Hali sudah jauh.

"Dia marah padaku?, memang benar ya aku harus minta maaf kepadanya.", gumam Yaya bersalah.

"Eh, eh. Katanya ada anak pindahan baru tau~. Perempuan cantik banget, dia dari sekolah Korea. Keren banget ya."

"Anak baru?.", batin Yaya.

"Iya, denger-denger sih bakalan masuk di kelas XI-B."

"A...-apa?, dia bakalan sekelas sama aku?.", batin Yaya terkejut.

Yaya masuk ke kelasnya, dan Yaya tidak sengaja menatap Hali yang sedang melihat keluar jendela. Yaya segera menggelengkan kepalanya, dan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Huh, merepotkan.", gumam Hali kesal.

 ** _._**

 ** _#flashback_**

 ** _._**

 _"Aduh kak Hali sakit tau mukulnya.", ringis Taufan kesakitan._

 _"Cuihh, bangun.", ucap Hali kesal._

 _"Ada apa sih kak Hali?, berantem sama Aya?.", tanya Gempa_

 _'_ _jleebb_ _'_

 _"Ck, bukan urusanmu.", ucap Hali sinis._

 _"Jangan jadikan aku pelampiasanmu, kak Hali. Kalau aku besok tidak masuk terus Ying kangen sama aku, kak Hali harus bertanggung jawab.", ucap Taufan._

 _Gempa speechles, Hali meludah ke sembarang arah._

 _"Kalau benar kau bertengkar dengan Aya, apa yang dilakukan Aya sehingga kau semarah ini, hah?.", tanya Gempa sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya._

 _"Kan aku sudah bilang, bukan urusanmu.", jawab Hali sarkastik._

 _"Aku hanya bertanya saja."_

 _"Ahhh~, lebih baik kau diamkan Aya-chan hingga dia merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf padamu.", ucap Taufan semangat._

 _"Kasian Aya tau.", Gempa membela Yaya._

 _"Kan aku hanya memberi saran saja, jika tidak mau mengikuti saranku tidak apa-apa."_

 _"Huh, itu berarti sama saja menjauhi Aya tau."_

 _"Memang sama, kata siapa gak sama?."_

 _"Terserah kak Taufan saja lah."_

 _"Menjauhi Aya?.", batin Hali._

 ** _#Flashback end_**

 ** _"_** Akunya juga si bego, mengikuti kata Taufan.", ucap Hali kesal sambil memijit pelipisnya.

Yaya memasuki kelas dengan perasaan cemas, dan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Kau habis darimana?.", tanya Ying khawatir.

"Toilet.", jawab Yaya bohong.

"Aku kira kau kemana.", Ying bernafas lega.

"Kayaknya kita kedatangan murid baru deh."

"Hah?, anak mana tuh?, trus trus bakalan masuk kelas mana?.", tanya Ying tidak sabaran.

"Dari Korea, bakalan masuk ke kelas kita."

"Kau tau darimana?."

"Denger-denger saja sih. Dan katanya, murid baru itu cewek, cantik banget."

"Hati-hati Yaya.", ucap Ying ambigu.

"Hah?, maksudnya?.", tanya Yaya yang tidak peka.

"Lupakan saja."

'Kringgggg', bel masuk telah berbunyi.

"Woww, tempat kosong cuman di sebelah Hali saja lho~.", ledek Ying.

"Ya.. terus kenapa?.", tanya Yaya.

"Murid baru itu bakalan duduk sama Hali lah."

'Deg'

"Rasanya aku tidak ikhlas, jika murid baru itu duduk bersama Hali.", batin Yaya sedih sambil memegangi dadanya.

Tiba-tiba guru Matematika masuk ke kelas XI-B.

"Selamat pagi, pak.", ucap murid kelas XI-B.

"Ya, selamat pagi semuanya. Buka buku paket matematika halaman-.."

'Tok tok tok.'

Satu kelas menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Ya masuk."

Ada seorang perempuan manis rambutnya kuncir 1 miring ke kanan, nafasnya terengah-engah. Satu tangan memegangi pintu kelas, dan satu tangannya lagi memegangi lututnya.

"Kenapa telat?.", tanya Guru matematika.

"Aa..-ah maaf pak, saya murid baru jadi sempat tersasar karena mencari kelas."

"Ohh, murid baru. Silahkan perkenalkan namamu."

"Hai, aku Jeon Ji Hyun, kalian boleh panggil aku Jihun. Asalku dari Korea Selatan, aku harap kalian mau berteman denganku.", ucap Jihun dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Semua laki-laki terpaku melihat senyuman Jihun, kecuali Hali. Hali lebih memilih melihat keluar jendela

"Baiklah Jihun, kau duduk di samping Halilintar."

"Baik pak.", Jihun berjalan menuju bangku Hali.

"Siap-siap Yaya.", ledek Ying.

"Ck, berisik.", ucap Yaya sebal.

"Halilintar, nanti kau ajak Jihun berkeliling sekolah.", perintah guru matematika.

"Kenapa harus saya?.", tanya Hali dingin.

"Kau teman sebangku Jihun."

"Merepotkan.", gumam Hali kesal.

"Baiklah buka buku paket matematika hal 24."

"Hai Halilintar aku Jeon Ji Hyun, panggil aku Jihun.", ucap Jihun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku sudah tau namamu dan seperti kau sudah tau namaku kan?.", tanya Hali sarkastik.

"Iya."

"Ugh, sabar Yaya, sabar.", Yaya mengelus dadanya dan pensilnya hampir patah.

Ketika Hali sedang mengerjakan tugas matematika...

"Ck, segala salah.", batin Hali.

Tiba-tiba tangan Hali dan Jihun bersentuhan.

"Eh?.", ucap Hali dan Jihun bersamaan.

"Maaf Halilintar, aku tidak sengaja. Aku malas mengambil penghapusan di tasku. Tadinya mau pinjam punyamu, maaf telah memegang tanganmu.", Wajah Jihun memerah.

'PLETAAK', pensil Yaya patah.

"Hn.", jawab Hali malas.

"Duh, kok jadi deg-degan ya, Halilintar tampan kok, aahh~ tangan Halilintar lembut.", batin Jihun kegirangan.

"Yaya, kau kenapa sih?. Sampai pensilmu patah gitu.", tanya Ying khawatir.

"Tidak apa.", Yaya mengambil pensil baru yang ada ditempat pensilnya.

Hali menatap punggung Yaya yang gemetar.

"Cemburu ya?.", batin Hali geli.

"Huh, sabar Yaya sabar, tarik nafas, buang, tarik nafas, buang, tarik nafas, buang.", batin Yaya.

"Cemburu ya~.", bisik Ying sambil meledek.

"Tidak."

"Masaa?."

"Ck, iya."

'Kriiinggg', bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Halilintar~, ayo keliling sekolah.", ajak Jihun semangat.

"Ck, malas. Sana minta temenin sama ketua kelas."

"Kan aku maunya sama kamu."

"Kata-katanya seperti Aya.", batin Hali sedih.

"Ck, aku ga mau ya ga mau udah sana. Sebelum aku usir kamu secara kasar."

"Huh, kau menyebalkan. Baiklah aku minta sama ketua kelas."

Jihun yang ingin menghampiri ketua kelas, tiba-tiba Jihun tersandung kaki Hali.

"Kyaaa~."

'Grep'

Hali menahan Jihun dengan satu tangan, satu tangannya lagi memegang tangan Jihun.

"Eh?.", Jihun kaget.

Yaya yang sedang berbicara dengan Ying, tidak sengaja melihat adegan Hali dan Jihun berpelukan.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan, Yaya?."

"Hahaha, aku tidak apa. Emangnya kenapa aku harus nangis gitu?.", Yaya berpura-pura tidak apa-apa, padahal hatinya sangat panas.

Yaya langsung keluar dari kelasnya. Hali yang melihat Yaya keluar dari kelasnya, rasanya ingin mengejarnya dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi Hali bukanlah siapa-siapa Yaya.

"Ciee~ Hali cocok lho sama Jihun"

"Aihh, iri sekali dengan Jihun."

"Hali ganteng, Jihun cantik. Ya cocoklah."

"Masa sih?, kalian jangan terlalu berlebihan.", Jihun tersipu malu sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Berisik, sialan.", ucap Hali kesal lalu pergi keluar dari kelasnya.

"Kok tambah ribet urusannya?.", batin Ying bingung.

"Huh memang aku siapa Hali?, cuman teman masa kecil, udah itu saja. Aku tidak berhak melarang Hali dekat sama siapa.", batin Yaya sambil menahan air matanya keluar.

'Bruk'

"Ma..-maaf aku tidak lihat jalan.", Yaya menyeka air matanya.

"Yaya?, kau kenapa?.", tanya Fang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh.", ucap Yaya bohong.

"Kau boleh bercerita denganku, Yaya."

Fang mengajak Yaya ke atap sekolah.

"Maaf Fang, aku tahu kau menyukaiku. Tapi maaf sekali lagi, aku lebih nyaman bersama Hali.", ucap Yaya sambil menangis.

"Tidak usah pikirkan aku, sekarang kau cerita saja aku janji akan jadi teman pendengarmu.", Fang mengelus kepala Yaya lembut.

"Kenapa Fang sebaik ini?, sebelumnya diakan kasarkan?.", batin Yaya bertanya-tanya.

Yaya menceritakan kejadian di kelas.

"Sudahlah, coba kau pikir. Jika laki-laki menyukaimu, laki-laki itu tidak akan membuatmu menangis."

"Iya aku tahu, Hali tidak menyukaiku. Tapi entah mengapa aku berharap lebih ke Hali, Fang.", Yaya terisak-isak.

"Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?."

"Apa?."

"Kau tidak bisa memaksakan sesuatu yang memang bukan untukmu, Yaya."

Yaya menundukkan kepalanya, dan Yaya berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"Keluarkan saja.", Fang memegang kepala Yaya.

"Jangan terlalu asik dengan tujuanmu, karena kau terlalu asik dengan tujuanmu, kau melupakan sekelilingmu, Yaya."

Yaya memeluk Fang sangat erat.

"Iya aku tahu, aku terlalu fokus ketujuanku, sehingga aku melupakan sekelilingku."

"Kau tak perlu berpura-pura seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Karna aku tahu kau sedang terluka, Yaya. Jika punya masalah silahkan bercerita padaku.", Fang menghapus bekas airmata di pipi Yaya.

"Maaf, aku selalu mengabaikanmu Fang. Kau sebenarnya baik, tapi sikapmu padaku pertama kali terlalu agresif, jadinya aku takut dekat denganmu.", ucap Yaya meledek sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Huh, dasar meledek.", Fang menjitak pelan kepala Yaya.

"Hehehe.", Yaya memegang kepalanya sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Ternyata Fang mempunyai sifat lembut ya.", batin Yaya kagum.

Hali yang melihat Yaya dan Fang sangat akrab, Hali merasa tidak rela.

"Ck, brengsek.", ucap Hali kesal.

"Hai namaku Jeon Ji Hyun, panggil saja aku Jihun. Namamu siapa?."

"Iya aku tahu namamu, aku Ying."

"Kau duduk dengan di sebelah siapa?.", tanya Jihun.

"Aku duduk sebelah Yaya."

"Oh yang pakai kerudung ya, kalau boleh tau Yaya dekat dengan Hali tidak?."

"Lumayan."

"Uwaaahh, terima kasih Ying. Aku harus cari Yaya.", ucap Jihun antusias

Ying speechles.

"Semoga Yaya tidak diapa-apakan oleh Jihun deh.", batin Ying cemas

"Eummm, Yaya mana ya."

"Eh Jihun sedang apa disini?.", tanya Yaya.

"Waahh, kebetulan Yaya disini.", jawab Jihun semangat.

"Kau tahu namaku?."

"Ying yang ngasih tahu."

"Ying...", batin Yaya yang penuh dengan kemarahan.

"Bisakah kau bantu aku, Yaya?."

"Jika tidak merepotkan, mungkin bisa."

"Bantu aku pdkt dengan Hali Yaa, mau kan?."

'Deg'

"Ugh dadaku rasanya mau meledak.", batin Yaya kesal.

"Err.. mau kok.", jawab Yaya ragu.

"Kyaaa~ makasih Yaya. Nih kasih surat cintaku ke Hali ya. Sampai jumpa di kelas Yaya. Oh ya aku lupa, beritahu aku ya, Hali jawab apa dan reaksiny seperti apa.", Jihun meninggalkan Yaya sendirian.

"Huh apa-apaan ini?, seharusnya aku menolak saja. Tapi lidahku terasa kelu untuk mengatakan 'tidak mau'.", batin Yaya sedih.

Air mata Yaya menetes ke surat Jihun. Yaya segera menyekanya, Hali melihat Jihun dan Yaya berbicara, dan Hali melihat Yaya menangis.

"Ugh sial, apa yang dilakukan sama cewek caper itu, hah?.", Hali memukul tembok terdekat sangat keras.

 **#skiptime**

'Krriiingggg', bel pulang telah berbunyi."Ugh kesal sekali, rasanya ingin menonjok Jihun dan Fang sekaligus dua-duanya.", ucap Hali kesal.

"Eh?.", Hali terkejut karena tiba-tiba Yaya di depannya.

"Apa?.", tanya Hali dingin.

"Ini.", jawab Yaya sambil menyodorkan surat.

Hali mengambil surat itu, dan membukanya.

"Suka padaku?, Jihun?, menggelikan.", batin Hali jijik.

"Jihun menyukaimu, lebih baik kau dekati dia saja, Hali.", Yaya memaksakan senyum.

"Ck, aku tidak suka senyumanmu itu, senyum paksaan.", Hali berdecak kesal.

"Eh?."

Hali merobek surat dari Jihun menjadi kecil-kecil.

"Ha..Hali apa yang kau lakukan?."

"Kau buta, hah?."

"Maumu apa sih, Hali?."

"Mauku?, mudah. Jangan libatkan aku dengan Jihun. Aku tidak suka dengan dia.", Hali membuang surat yang telah disobek di wajah Yaya.

"Kau jangan seenaknya merobek surat dari orang yang menyukaimu, bersyukurlah ada yang menyukaimu."

"Ya terus kenapa?, surat ini untukku. Berarti surat ini hakku, terserah mau aku apain ini surat."

"Kau tidak diajari menghargai pemberian dari orang, hah?.", Yaya membentak Hali.

"Kalo iya kenapa?, mau mengajariku menghargai pemberian dari orang?.", Hali membentak Yaya keras.

"Dan buat apa menghargai pemberian orang, sedangkan orang itu membuatmu menangis, buat apa Aya?."

Yaya terbelalak kaget.

"Apa sudah jelas?, nona Aya?.", tanya Hali sarkastik.

"..."

"Aku artikan sudah."

"Tunggu, Hali."

"Apa?."

"Setidaknya kau beritahu Jihun, jika kau menolaknya."

"Aku sudah duduk disamping dia, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan dia, apalagi jadi pacar dia, aku tidak sudi.", Hali meninggalkan Yaya sendirian di koridor sekolah.

"Apa yang harus ku katakan pada Jihun nanti?.", Yaya menahan air matanya sekuat tenaganya.

"Jika aku bilang, Hali merobek suratnya. Jihun pasti sedih.", Yaya menetaskan air matanya.

"Maafkan aku Aya, aku menyukaimu bukan menyukai Jihun.", ucap Hali yang bersembunyi dibalik tembok

Yaya keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya, tiba-tiba...

"YAYA."

"HUWAAAAA.", Yaya terjatuh saking terkejutnya.

"Yaya, kau tidak apa-apakan?.", tanya Jihun khawatir sambil membantu Yaya berdiri.

"Iyaa, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Bagaimana?, jawaban Halilintar apa?, reaksinya?.", tanya Jihun bertubi-tubi.

"Errr...itu aku belum...-."

"Belum apa?."

"Itu..."

"Apa?."

"Ish itu... apa ya namanya, aku belum-..."

"Aku menolaknya.", Hali merangkul Yaya.

"Kenapa Halilintar?, kenapa kau menolakku?.", tanya Jihun yang hampir menangis.

"Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Aya."

Yaya seketika wajahnya memerah.

"Aya?, maksudmu Yaya?.", tanya Jihun tidak percaya."

"Iya. Jadi jangan ganggu aku dan Aya lagi.", ucap Hali sarkastik sambil mencium pipi Yaya.

'Bluushhh', wajah Yaya seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hali apa maksudmu?.", bisik Yaya kesal sambil memegang pipinya.

"...", Hali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yaya.

"Oh begitu ya, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah mendapatkanmu, Halilintar.", Jihun berlari meninggalkan Yaya dan Hali.

"Jihun.", Yaya berniat mengejar Jihun, tapi tangan Yaya ditahan oleh Hali.

"Hali lepaskan, aku mau menjelaskan."

"Tadi kau menyuruhku untuk bilang ke Jihun, jika aku menolak cinta dia."

"Memang, tapi bisakah kau menolaknya secara lembut atau Halus. Ngapain pakai acara rangkul-rangkulan denganku dan menciumku?.", seketika Wajah Yaya memerah.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat senang.", batin Yaya senang.

"Sialan, aku terlalu menikmati aktingku.", batin Hali kesal.

"Jangan terlalu geer, aku berakting saja. Hanya ingin membuat Jihun percaya, jika kita memang pacaran.", jawab Hali dingin.

"Terserah kau saja.", Yaya membuang muka.

"Mau sampai kapan disitu, tidak mau pulang?.", tanya Hali sarkastik.

"Eh?."

"Ya sudah aku pulang duluan."

"Tu-...tunggu aku."

Yaya dan Hali pulang bersama, selama perjalanan pulang, hanya keheningan saja diantar mereka berdua.

"Ka..-kau tidak pulang bersama Taufan dan Gempa?.", Yaya membuka suara.

"Aku ditinggal.", Jawab Hali cuek.

"Oh."

Keheningan terjadi lagi.

"Jalanan becek ya.", ucap Yaya.

"Hn."

"Ugh, jawabnya singkat mulu. Kau tidak tahu ya, cari topik obrolan itu sulit.", batin Yaya kesal.

"Biasanya dibecekan ada cacing, pasti kau takutkan dengan cacing?.", tanya Hali dingin.

"Hei, jangan meremehkanku ya, walaupun aku perempuan. Tapi aku bukan seperti perempuan kebanyakan.", jawab Yaya kesal.

"Coba lihat disepatumu."

"Memangnya ada ap-... KYAAAAAA."

Ternyata disepatu Yaya ada cacing. Yaya menendang-nendang hingga cacingnya pergi dari sepatunya.

"Ihh, cacingnya masih nempel aja si, geli ih.", Yaya meloncat-loncat dan melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Hali.

"Sesak Aya.", Karena tinggi Yaya hanya setinggi pundak Hali, Yaya memeluk leher Hali sambil menjinjit-jinjit.

Yaya masih menendang-nendang, dan akhirnya cacing itu terlempar jauh.

"Ughh, cacingnya udah pergi belum si?."

"Aya, sesak. Cacingnya udah pergi.", jawab Hali malas.

"Fiuh.", Yaya bernafas lega.

"Udah selesai meluknya?."

"Eh.", Yaya melepaskan pelukannya dan wajah Yaya memerah.

"Huh, tadi bilang tidak takut cacing. Pas ada cacingnya, langsung kalang kabut. Dasar perempuan.", ucap Hali malas.

"Aku hanya terkejut tadi."

"Terserah."

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

"Hali."

"Hn."

"Aku minta maaf kepadamu, aku membentakmu kemarin. Padahal kau hanya kesal sama Taufan dan Gempa, karena kau ingin bertanya tapi tidak jadi."

"Yang berlalu biarlah berlalu. Justru aku yang terlalu kasar padamu"

"Aku minta ma-..."

Hali meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Yaya.

"Bisakah kau mengatakan 'maaf' sekali saja. Aku bosan mendengarkan kata 'maaf' darimu."

Wajah Yaya memerah lagi.

"Jarimu asin, singkirkan dari bibirku.", Yaya menepis tangan Hali.

"Ck.", Hali berdecak kesal.

"Jadi kita sudah berbaikan?."

"Hn."

"Terima kasih Hali.", ucap Yaya semangat dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Wajah Hali langsung memerah, dan menurunkan topinya lebih rendah.

"Ck, iya."

"Kau ikut eskul apa, Hali?.", Yaya berbasa-basi.

"Karate dan basket."

"Huwaaaaa keren sekali. Kau suka ikut turnamen atau kejuaraan tidak?."

"Yah, aku terkadang suka ikut kejuaraan.", jawab Hali cuek.

"Setiap hari apa eskul karate dan basket?."

"Karate hari Selasa dan Kamis. Basket hari Senin."

"Oh."

"Besok berarti kau eskul karate dong?."

"Hn."

"Bolehkah aku menemanimu?."

"Uhuk uhuk.", Hali tersedak air liurnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak apa, Hali?."

"Buat apa menemaniku, hah?."

"Hei, kita 8 tahun tidak bersama. Tidak masalahkan aku menemanimu?."

"Terserah.", jawab Hali sarkastik

"Gitu dong."

"Aku tanya satu hal ke kau, Aya."

"A-..apa?."

"Kenapa firasatku tidak enak."

"Kau kan menyukaiku, jadi kau menyukai teman semasa kecilmu?."

"Wtf.", batin Yaya kesal.

 ** _#flashback_**

 _"Sia-siakan ya?, kau tahu?, kau juga menyia-nyiakan perasaan sukaku padamu. A..aku tahu, kau menganggap aku hanya sebatas fans saja. Tapi rasa sukaku padamu bukan karena aku suka tampangmu atau hartamu.", ucap Yaya sambil menyeka air matanya._

 _"Kau menyukaiku?.", tanya Hali dingin._

 _"Aku bukan seperti siswi-siswi lain, mengincarmu karena tampang saja atau popularitasmu saja. A..aku menyukaimu karena tulus dari hatiku."_

 ** _#flashback end_**

"EHH?, kumohon lupakan kejadian itu, itu memalukan kumohon.", ucap Yaya sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak akan kulupakan.", jawab Hali dingin.

"LUPAKAAN."

"Tidak."

"Ugh aku tidak menyukaimu."

"Terserah."

Setelah asik berdebat, mereka berdua sampai di depan rumah masing-masing.

"Aku kasih tau sekali lagi, aku tidak menyukaimu.", Yaya masuk kerumahnya dengan perasaan malu.

Hali hanya speechless melihat kelakuan Yaya.

"Aya, Aya.", Hali mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Yaya berlari kearah kamarnya, membuka pintu kamarnya, dan membanting pintu kamarnya secara kasar.

"Tadi itu... KYYYYYAAAAAAAA.", Yaya berteriak sangat kencang hingga terdengar sampai kerumah Boboiboy bersaudara.

"Itu Aya-chan kenapa sih, teriak-teriak?.", tanya Taufan.

"Entah mungkin ada kecoa.", jawab Gempa santai.

"Tadi Hali merangkulku, menciumku, aku memeluknya, dia menggodaku. Aaa~ kesal.", Yaya sangat senang, hingga menarik-narik bantalnya.

"Hari ini aku ngeblushing ria, kyaaa~. Tapi nasib Jihun bagaimana ya?."

 **.**

 **T**

 **.**

 **B**

 **.**

 **C**

 **.**

 **Nah selesai juga chapter 7. Kayaknya beberapa chapter lagi mau tamat deh #nangiskejer. Tapi itu baru rencananya.** **Yauda segini saja yang disampaikan, silahkan riviews jika boleh wakakak.**

 **Selamat hari raya idul adha bagi yang merayakannya.**

 **See you di chapter 8~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yey ketemu lagi sama Ayaa-chan, ini chapter tergaje, sangat tidak jelas, tapi baca sajalah untuk hiburan semata. Cekidotz.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Author pov**

 ***Jam Istirahat***

"Oh jadi gitu, Jihun suka sama Hali. Trus dia minta tolong buat pdkt sama Hali gitu?.", tanya Ying semangat.

"Ya, gitu deh. Trus Jihun minta tolong gitu sama aku, kasih surat cintanya ke Hali. Pas Hali baca, malah disobek suratnya."

"Haiyaaa~ Hali, Hali. Tidak bisa menghargai pemberian orang lain apa?."

"Aku udah bilang begitu, tapi dijawabnya kasar."

"Trus Jihunnya?."

"Nah itu dia masalahnya, Ying. Pas aku jelasin ke Jihun, aku bingung mau jelasin bagaimana. Tiba-tiba Hali datang dari belakang, trus merangkul aku."

"Kok?."

"Dan Hali mengaku-ngaku kalau aku berpacaran sama Hali, trus Hali...", tiba-tiba Yaya murung.

"Haiyyaa, kenapa woo?."

"Hali mencium pipiku."

Ying melongo.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"A..apa?, beneran.", tanya Ying polos.

Yaya mengangguk-angguk kepalanya sangat cepat.

"Aw, sweet~. Pengen digituin sama Taufan."

"Hei, kau sering diciumkan sama Taufan?.", Yaya menatap Ying bosan.

"Su..sudahlah.", ucap Yinf malu

Ketika Yaya dan Ying mengobrol, Jihun masuk ke kelas. Yaya semakin merasa bersalah.

Yaya beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"Mau kemana?.", tanya Ying.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini."

"Jihun?.", Yaya menghampiri Jihun.

"Oh Yaya, ada apa?.", tanya Jihun dengan 'senyuman palsunya'.

"Aku ingin berbicara 4 mata denganmu."

"Oh boleh, boleh."

Yaya mengajak Jihun ke atap sekolah.

"Kenapa Yaya?.", Jihun membuka suara.

"Aku harus bicara, aku tidak kuat dihantui rasa bersalah.", batin Yaya menguatkan.

"Begini, aku tidak berpacaran dengan Hali."

"Terus?."

"Aku..."

"Ugh, rasanya lidahku kelu mengatakan ini.", batin Yaya kesal.

"Ya?."

"Aku tidak pernah menyukai Hali, aku...aku akan membantumu dekat dengan Hali, Jihun.", Yaya hanya bisa tersenyum palsu.

"Bohong, jika kau tidak berpacaran dengan Hali, kenapa dia berani merangkulmu dan menciummu?.", emosi Jihun mulai meledak-ledak.

"Ok, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya.", batin Yaya pasrah.

"Itu...itu karena Hali menyukaimu dia hanya ingin buat kau cemburu, dia...dia malu mengungkapkannya.", ucap Yaya bohong.

"Kenapa dia berbicara kasar denganku?."

"Ck, itu memang sifatnya."

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Be...benarkah?.", tanya Jihun tidak percaya.

"Maafkan aku Hali.", batin Yaya sedih.

"Iya.", jawab Yaya bohong.

"Kau benar-benar akan membantuku untuk dekat dengan Halilintar

?."

"Iya aku mau."

"Terima kasih Yaya, nanti aku traktir kamu."

"Hm tidak usah, makasih."

"Sungguh, otak, hati, dan mulutku susah diajak bekerja sama. Aku tidak ikhlas jika Jihun menyukai Hali.", batin Yaya sedih.

"Ayo Yaya ke kelas."

"Eh iya Jihun."

Yaya dan Jihun menuju ke kelas, tiba-tiba bertemu dengan Hali.

"Hai Halilintar.", sapa Jihun lembut.

Hali tidak membalas menyapa, Hali menarik Yaya dan membawa Yaya pergi.

"Hali, mau ngapain sih?.", tanya Yaya kesal.

"...", tidak ada jawaban dari Hali.

"Jihun kau duluan ke kelas, aku ada urusan dengan Hali.", teriak Yaya dari kejauhan

"Huh, aku ditinggal sendiri.", gumam Jihun kesal.

Hali membawa Yaya ke atap sekolah.

"Baru aja kesini.", batin Yaya malas.

"Nah mau apa?.", tanya Yaya.

"Kau bicara apa saja ke Jihun?."

"Eh?."

"Aku bilang kau bicara saja ke Jihun?."

"A..-a..ku hanya meminta maaf saja.", jawab Yaya bohong.

"Tidak ada yang lain?."

"Ti...tidak ada."

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Aya.", ucap Hali sarkastik.

"Jangan sok tau."

"Aku teman masa kecilmu."

"Ya terus kalau kau teman masa kecilku kenapa?."

"Aku tau semua sifatmu, kelakuanmu, kebiasaanmu."

"Okay, aku malas berdebat denganmu. Kita 8 tahun berpisah, setelah kita bertemu sepertinya kau tidak suka bertemu denganku.", Yaya melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Jangan mengubah topik.", ucap Hali sarkastik.

"Aku tidak mengubah topik, aku hanya mengatakan faktanya."

"Tadi kita membahas Jihun bukan kita terpisah selama 8 tahun.", ucap Hali dengan nada menyindir.

"Ok aku minta maaf.", ujar Yaya mengalah.

"Apa yang kau katakan ke Jihun?.", Hali menyentuh dagu Yaya.

"Aku bilang aku meminta maaf, dan menjelaskan jika kita tidak pacaran.", Yaya menepis tangan Hali dari dagunya.

"Kau tidak mengatakan hal-hal bodoh seperti aku menyukai Jihun kan?."

'SKAK'

Mata Yaya terbelalak kaget.

"Ten..tu saja ti..tidak. Sudahlah kita ke kelas saja.", jawab Yaya terbata-bata.

Hali menahan tangan Yaya, lalu Hali menarik Yaya ke pelukannya. Karena tinggi Yaya sekitar sebahu Hali, Hali membungkukkan badannya agar bisa memeluk Yaya.

"Hali, ka..kau kenapa?."

"A..-a..ku pu..lang Yaya, aku pulang."

Yaya terkejut, lalu Yaya tersenyum tipis

"Hahaha, aku tahu itu, selamat datang Hali.", Yaya tertawa hambar sambil membalas pelukan Hali.

"Maaf jika aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama."

"Hei tadi kita membahas tentang Jihun kenapa kau meminta maaf?.", tanya Yaya kebingungan.

"Ketika kita saling tahu, jika kita teman semasa kecil, waktu itu kita langsung bertengkar, aku belum mengatakan 'aku pulang' kepadamu."

"Aku tahu itu, maafkan aku Hali karena aku kita jadi bertengkar."

"Aku merindukanmu.", ucap Hali lirih.

Hati Yaya terasa bergetar ketika mendengar ucapan Hali.

"Aku jauh merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu.", jawab Yaya yang sudah mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Terima kasih telah percaya padaku, dan menungguku."

"Aku yakin kau akan menepati janjimu."

"Aku bersyukur, waktu itu kita bertabrakan, sangat bersyukur."

"Kumohon jangan pergi lagi, aku tidak mau kita terpisah lagi, aku ingin kita tetap seperti ini, berjanjilah padaku.", Yaya mengeratkan pelukannya

"Iya aku janji."

Fang yang melihat adegan peluk-pelukan antara Hali dan Yaya di atap sekolah merasa hatinya sakit, tapi Fang berusaha ikhlas demi Yaya.

"Kau bahagia, aku juga akan berusaha bahagia, Yaya.", gumam Fang sedih.

~o0o~

Taufan sedang mengelus-elus kepala Ying, sedangkan Ying menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Taufan.

"Ying."

"Hm?."

"Aya-chan mana?, tumbenan gak sama kau."

"Cie nyariin.", sindir Ying

"Hei, aku hanya tanya saja."

"Entah, mungkin ke kantin.", jawab Ying bohong.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Yaya dan kak Hali makin lama makin dekat ya."

"Yaiyalah, mereka dekat karena teman masa kecil.", Ying langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Ugh, keceplosan.", batin Ying kesal.

"Apa?, kak Hali sama Aya-chan teman masa kecil?."

Ying mengangguk.

"AYA-CHAN.", Taufan keluar dari kelas Ying untuk mencari Yaya.

"Aku lupa, jika Yaya teman masa kecil Hali, berarti sama saja teman masa kecil Taufan dan Gempa.", Ying memijit pelipisnya pelan.

Taufan pergi ke kelasnya Gempa.

"GEMPAAAA."

"Eh?, ada apa kak Taufan?."

"Aya-chan, Aya-chan, teman masa kecil kita."

"Maksudmu apaan sih?."

"Yaya anak XI-B itu Aya-chan teman masa kecil kita Gem."

"Yaya anak XI-B itu Aya-chan teman masa kecil kita?.", Gempa mengulang perkataan Taufan.

Taufan mengangguk-angguk sangat cepat.

"Oh gitu doang. APAAA?, beneran?."

"Beneran Gem."

"Ayo kita ke Aya.", Gempa menarik tangan Taufan.

"Kenapa kau jadi selebay ini Gempa?."

Taufan dan Gempa mencari-cari Yaya, mereka akhirnya bertemu Yaya di koridor sekolah.

"AYA-CHAN/AYA.", teriak Taufan dan Gempa bersamaan.

"Ada ap...", ucapan Yaya belum selesai, tiba-tiba Taufan dan Gempa memeluk Yaya.

"Hei hei ini... ada apa?."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang, kalau kita itu teman sejak kecil.", ucap Taufan sedih

"Aku hanya... hanya takut salah orang saja Taufan."

"Aya baik-baik sajakan selama di Malaysia?.", tanya Gempa khawatir.

"Aku baik Gempa, sangat baik."

"Ok acara peluk-pelukannya selesai.", perintah Hali sarkastik.

"Bilang saja iri, tidak bisa berpelukan dengan Aya-chan.", goda Taufan.

Seketika wajah Hali dan Yaya memerah bersamaan.

"Mengapa muka kalian seketika memerah bersamaan?.", tanya Taufan jahil.

"Berisik.", Hali menarik tangan Yaya dan kembali ke kelasnya.

"Malah pergi.", ucap Taufan kesal.

"Padahal aku rindu Aya, kau malah membuat mereka pergikan. Bodoh.", Gempa menempeleng kepala sang kakak kedua.

"Kurang ajar jadi adik.", ucap Taufan mengelus kepalanya.

"Beda 45 detik ini lahirnya."

"Sama aja kau itu adikku, bego."

"Terserah.", ucap Gempa mengalah.

"Hali, kan aku masih ingin mengobrol dengan Taufan dan Gempa."

"Kapan-kapan saja.", ucap Hali dingin.

Yaya dan Hali sampai ke kelas, Jihun menatap tajam ke arah Yaya. Hali dan Yaya berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Yaya, nanti pulang boleh tidak kita bicara 4 mata di atap sekolah?.", ucap Jihun lembut dengan senyuman palsunya.

"Boleh kok."

"Hati-hati Yaya, diapa-apain lho nanti.", bisik Ying jahil.

"Jangan mengejek.", Yaya menatap tajam ke Ying.

"H

 ***Pulang Sekolah***

"Hali kau hari ini latihan karate?."

"Hari ini diliburkan dulu."

"Kau pulang saja duluan, aku masih ada urusan."

"Jihun?."

"Ini urusan cewek tau, kalau kau tahu kamu bakalan malu sendiri."

"Yayaya terserah."

Yaya meninggalkan Hali sendirian, Hali langsung mengikuti Yaya dari belakang.

"Ada apa Jihun?."

"Kamu apa-apaan sih Yaya."

"Ap..-apa maksudmu?."

"Gausah sok bego ya, kamu sendiri yang menawarkan, kamu bakalan bantu aku deketin Halilintar. Tapi apa?, kamu yang makin deket sama Hali."

"Wajar saja Jihun, aku teman semasa kecilnya, toh tidak masalahkan?."

"Udahlah gausah jadi sok malaikat, segala bantuin aku deket sama Halilintar. Lebih baik aku ngelakuin sendiri."

"Tapi kau sendiri yang minta dibantuin."

"Dan kau mengatakan jika Halilintar menyukaiku, tapi dia sangat cuek padaku."

"Mulai sekarang kau jauhi Halilintar.", Yaya menahan tangan Jihun

"Kumohon jangan Jihun."

"Lepas."

"Kumohon dia temanku dari kecil aku...aku tidak bisa menjauhi dia.", tangis Yaya pecah.

"Baiklah karena aku tidak tegaan, kau boleh dekat dengannya. Tapi kamu harus jadi pembantuku.", Jihun menepis tangan Yaya dan meninggalkan Yaya sendirian.

Yaya menangis terisak-isak.

Tiba-tiba Hali muncul dihadapannya.

"Cih, ini yang kau bilang urusan cewek?."

Yaya masih terisak-isak.

"Dan kau menawarkan diri untuk membantu Jihun agar bisa dekat denganku?."

"Ha...Hali dengarkan aku dulu, Hali."

"Dan kau membohongiku?, kau bilang tidak mengatakan hal bodoh ke Jihun, oh tidak, kau mengatakan hal tolol ternyata ke Jihun."

"Kumohon Hali dengarkan aku dulu, kau salah paham."

"Tidak ada yang kau harus jelaskan, Yaya Yah.", Hali langsung pergi dari hadapannya.

"Hali kumohon dengarkan aku dulu.", Yaya mengejar Hali.

Hali menyebrang jalan raya, dan Yaya masih terus mengejar Hali.

'TIIINNN'

Yaya langsung menoleh ke asal suara, Yaya masih terpaku dijalanan.

"Tuhan aku tidak bisa bergerak.", Yaya memejamkan matanya.

"AYA."

"BRRAAKKK CITTTT." **(Ini suara orang ketabrak sama ngerem mendadak okay)**

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

 **Buset dah ini mah kyk disinetron astagfirullah, maaf bgt, maaf, udah ga apdet selama seminggu, pas apdet ceritanya gaje begini dah. Maafkan Ayaa-chan T_T. Udah ketebak pasti siapa yg ketabrak, ga bisa bikin cerita yg sulit ditebak X"(**

 **Yaudalah riviewsnya ya, karna riviews dari readers membuatku semangat melanjutkan ff ini.**

 **see you di chapter 9~.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ketemu lagi ama Ayaa-chan di ff ini. Mendingan baca dulu deh cerita ini baru basa-basi, cekidotzzz.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Author pov**

"Tuhan aku tidak bisa bergerak.", Yaya memejamkan matanya.

"AYA."

Hali mendorong Yaya, Yaya terjatuh ditrotoar. Dan Hali tertabrak hingga terpental.

"BRRAAKKK CITTTT."

"Awww sakit.", Yaya meringis kesakitan.

"Hali?.", Yaya terbelalak kaget melihat Hali bersimbah darah.

"Hali, Hali.", Yaya memukul pipi Hali pelan.

"Kumohon bangun Hali. Kumohon.", Air mata Yaya menetes dikepala Hali yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau seharusnya membiarkan aku tertabrak saja, bodoh.", Yaya mengelus pipi Hali lembut.

Orang-orang datang mengerumuni Hali dan Yaya. Orang yang menabrak Hali, berjalan menuju Yaya.

"Anda harus bertanggung jawab.", ucap Yaya lemah.

"Maaf, saya hanya bisa mengantar kalian ke rumah sakit. Sekali lagi maaf, saya harus buru-buru ke tempat yang saya tuju.

Orang-orang yang mengerumuni Hali, menggotong Hali ke mobil. Yaya menemani Hali di mobil, Yaya sangat bersalah, perasaan gelisah terus menghantui Yaya.

"Ini semua salahku, salahku. Coba saja dari awal aku tidak membohongimu, mungkin...-mungkin kau tidak terluka parah.", gumam Yaya terisak-isak.

"Setidaknya anda harus bertanggung jawab untuk biaya pengobatan teman saya."

"Maaf, saya lupa bawa dompet. Sungguh, saya benar-benar lupa bawa dompet."

Ketika sampai rumah sakit Sejahtera, Hali langsung dibawa ke ruang UGD.

"Maaf, anda harus menunggu diluar dulu."

"Kumohon suster aku harus..."

"Percayalah."

"Selamatkan teman saya."

Suster itu masuk ke ruang UGD

"Kenapa?...kenapa Hali menolongku, padahal aku sudah membohonginya dan kenapa bukan aku saja yang tertabrak? Hali bodoh.", Yaya menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Aku... takut kehilanganmu, aku sangat ketakutan sekarang.", Yaya terisak-isak.

"Aya.", sapa Gempa lembut.

"Maaf, maafkan aku Gempa ini salahku. Hali tertabrak gara-gara aku, kumohon maafkan aku.", Yaya memeluk Gempa sangat erat.

"Bukan salahmu Aya, Hali mencoba melindungimu."

"Kau boleh memukulku, bahkan melarangku mendekati Hali lagi tidak apa. Aku pantas mendapatkannya Gempa."

"Ini kecelakaan Aya, ini kecelakaan. Jangan menyalahi dirimu sendiri.", Gempa mengelus kepala Yaya lembut.

"Maaf, maaf. Kumohon maafkan aku Gempa "

"Gempa, Aya.", Ying datang dengan Taufan.

"Bagaimana keadaan kak Hali, Aya?. Kenapa dia bisa kecelakaan?.", tanya Taufan khawatir.

"Maafkan aku ini salahku, tampar aku saja sekarang Taufan. Aku sangat bodoh.", Yaya memegang tangan Taufan dan menaruh dipipinya.

"Yaya ini bukan salahmu.", ucap Ying menguatkan.

"Tampar aku sekarang Taufan.", air mata Yaya menetes ditangan Taufan.

"Aya sudah ini bukan salahmu.", ucap Gempa lembut.

Taufan mengelus pipi Yaya lembut.

"Aku tahu pasti kak Hali melindungimu.

"Jangan terlalu baik denganku Taufan, Gempa. Aku... aku hampir membunuh kakakmu.", Ying langsung memeluk Yaya

"Yaya ini kecelakaan, kau harus tenang.", bisik Ying pelan.

"Seharusnya yang ada diruangan UGD itu aku bukan Hali."

"Yaya, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri.", ucap Ying pilu.

"Aku ketakutan melihat kepala Hali mengeluarkan darah. Aku takut dia pergi Ying, aku takut sekali.", bisik Yaya yang masih terisak-isak.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu sekarang Yaya.", Ying mengelus-elus punggung Yaya.

Dokter keluar dari ruangan UGD

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan teman saya?.", ucap Yaya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan dokter.

"Keadaan teman anda mungkin kurang baik. Dia mengalami gegar otak ringan, jika dia sudah bangun jangan terlalu bergerak. Anda boleh menjenguknya sekarang, saya permisi dulu."

"Yaya, Ying kalian masuk saja duluan aku, dan Taufan mengurusi biaya rumah sakit.", ucap Gempa mengecek dompetnya.

"Gempa aku saja yang membiayainya, aku yang menyebabkan dia disini.", ucap Yaya lemah.

"Tidak apa, sekarang kau masuk saja duluan.", ujar Taufan.

"Yaya aku mau membeli makanan dulu ya. Kan kamu belum makan kan?."

Yaya mengangguk.

"Ya sudah kau masuk duluan saja.", Ying, Gempa, Taufan meninggalkan Yaya sendirian.

Yaya memasuki ruangan Hali. Yaya sangat merasa bersalah, melihat Hali terbaring lemah.

"Maaf, aku...-aku membuat terbaring lemah tak sadarkan diri, Hali.", Yaya terisak-isak.

"Kau tahu aku ketakutan sekali, aku hampir membuatmu mati.", Yaya memegang tangan Hali dan menaruh dipipinya.

"Kumohon bangun, kau berjanji padakukan, kau akan tetap bersamaku, tidak akan pergi lagi. Kumohon buka matamu, Hali.", Yaya menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Hali maafkan aku, maaf. Aku telah membohongimu, aku telah membuatmu marah, aku hampir membuatmu mati. Kumohon maafkan aku."

Gempa, Taufan, dan Ying melihat Yaya yang menangis dibalik pintu.

"Astaga, Yaya tulus sekali.", gumam Taufan takjub sambil menangis.

"Yaiyalah Yaya suka sama-... ralat mencintai Hali. Jadinya begitu..", gumam Ying yang hampir mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Kapan kau setulus Aya-chan, Ying?.", gumam Taufan sedih.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri.", Ying menjitak kepala Taufan

"Sakit~."

"Yaya tidak pernah berubah.", batin Gempa geli.

"Sungguh Hali aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku...-aku sangat mencintaimu, aku...-aku tidak rela kau bersama Jihun, aku masih ingin bersamamu."

Tiba-tiba tangan Hali bergerak dan mengelus pipi Yaya lemah.

"Ha..-Hali?."

"...", Hali tidak menjawab, Hali masih terus mengelus pipi Yaya.

"Kau sadar sangat cepat ya, padahal tadi kau hampir mati.", Yaya menyeka air matanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Aya."

Yaya terbelalak kaget.

"Omaigot, kak Hali sweet banget~.", gumam Taufan heboh.

"Selamat Yaya, perasaanmu terbalaskan.", batin Ying lega.

"Kapan aku pacaran?.", gumam Gempa yang bernasib ngenes.

"Tolong jangan paksa aku menyukai Jihun, tolong. Aku hanya mencintaimu seorang."

Yaya merintikkan air matanya, lalu Yaya segera menyekanya.

"Kumohon jangan membalas perasaanku hanya karena kasihan."

"Apa aku mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu juga', dengan nada kasihan?."

"Ta..-tapi aku hampir membunuhmu, kau tak pantas mencin-..", jari telujuk Hali menyentuh bibir Yaya.

"Bisakah kau tidak menyalahkan dirimu terus?."

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku. Seharusnya kau biarkan aku saja yang tertabrak."

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam ketika orang yang kucintai hampir tertabrak."

"Kenapa aku bisa mencintai orang sepertimu, hah?", Yaya tak kuat menahan tangisnya.

"Karena kau bodoh."

Yaya hanya bisa menangis bahagia.

"Kak Hali.", ucap Taufan.

"Kak Hali tidak apa?.", tanya Gempa

"Tidak apa."

Hali berusaha mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dibantu Yaya.

"Kak Hali, Kak Hali gentle banget~. Nyelametin Aya-chan yang hampir ketabrak, mempertaruhkan nyawa demi Aya-chan.", ucap Taufan menggoda.

"Bawel.", Hali memukul perut Taufan.

"Ugh, abis kecelakaan bukannya lemah ga ada kekuatan, kak Hali malah kekuatannya nambah.", Taufan memegangi perutnya.

Yaya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Hali dan Taufan.

"Hei Yaya.", bisik Ying.

"Hm?."

"Hali membalas cintamu ya~."

"Tau darimana kau?.", wajah Yaya memerah.

"Kau gak perlu tau.", Ying tersenyum geli.

"Awas kau ya."

"Astaga, aku harus kerja kelompok hari ini. Mendadak banget, baru dikasih tau sekarang.", Gempa mengecek jam tangannya.

"Yauda sih kerja kelompok, tinggal kerja kelompok.", ucap Hali sarkastik.

"Niatku ijin dulu ke kak Hali."

"Hush, hush sana~.", Taufan mengikuti gaya ala-ala Syahrimin(?), artis tetangga sebelah.

Gempa memasang muka datar ke Taufan, lalu pergi kerja kelompok.

"Taufan Taufan.", bisik Ying pelan.

"What?."

"Kita kencan aja yuk, kita biarkan mereka berdua disini. Berikan mereka waktu buat mesra-mesraan.", bisik Ying sambil menahan tawanya.

"Benar juga.", gumam Taufan semangat.

"Ah~ Yaya. Aku sebenarnya hari ini ada jadwal kencan sama Taufan, kamu gak apa-apakan disini sama Hali?.", ucap Ying pura-pura khawatir.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa."

"Hati-hati kak Hali agresif lho~."

Hali langsung memukul perut Taufan.

"Aduh sakit tau.", ringis Taufan.

"Ayo Taufan, nanti aku sekalian belikan buah untuk Hali.", ujar Ying.

Taufan dan Ying meninggalkan Yaya dan Hali berdua.

Diantara mereka berdua hanya keheningan yang terjadi.

"Ugh, kok jadi canggung gini. Kayaknya tadi aku leluasa berbicara dengan Hali.", batin Yaya sambil memegang lehernya.

"Aku tidak suka suasana ini.", batin Hali kesal.

"Ka-..ka..yaknya kurang kalau gak ada buahkan? Aku harus beli buah dulu ya. Dan kau jangan terlalu banyak berge-...", ucap Yaya gugup.

Hali menarik tangan Yaya lalu...

 **Lalu TBC:v** **Maaf banget apdetnya lama, sabtu yang lalu aku lomba paskibra, alhamdulillah juara 3, trus dari hari senin Ayaa-chan kurang sehat, kemarin kondisi Ayaa-chan tambah parah X(. Ayaa-chan aja bolos sekolah :'3, maap jadi curcol gini XD.**

 **Yaudahlah cape ngetik:v, riviewsnya ya para readers. Karena riviews kalian membuatku semangat melanjutkan ff ini.**

 **See you di chap 10~**


End file.
